The End of the Dark Moon?
by Candy Girl
Summary: The Dark Moon Kingdom destroyed? Is it possible? And ever wonder what would happen if the Scout's parents found out about them being Sailor Scouts?


The End Of The Dark Moon?  
  
Written By: Tiffany Dias  
  
Serena was lying on her back in bed, reading a Sailor V comic. Luna was curled up at her feet, trying to get to sleep. "Serena, yawn put that comic yawn away," Luna said.  
  
"Just let me finish this," Serena whined.  
  
"You put that away, or I'll put it away myself," Luna growled. Quickly, Serena put her comic away knowing that when Luna said that she would put it away herself, she really meant ruining her comic.  
  
"Good-night, Luna," Serena said, unhappily, clicking off her bedside lamp and falling to sleep.  
  
It was about midnight, when Luna suddenly awoke with a start. A strange, but familiar beeping noise is what had awaken the grumpy cat. Luna looked around, half-asleep. After a few minutes, Luna's eyes landed on Serena's bedside table, and the black cat noticed that the light on the communicator was flashing. Quickly, Luna ran around Serena, trying not to awaken her, jumped onto the bedside table, and pressed the button to talk to whoever was calling Serena. Artemis appeared on the tiny screen almost immediately.  
  
"Luna," Artemis began, "Where's Serena?"  
  
"In bed," the black cat replied, grumpily. "Like every other sane person."  
  
"Get her up," Artemis practically yelled. "The other Scouts are already down here. Wake her up, now! Out." The small screen went blank. Luna streached, and went beside Serena.  
  
"Serena," Luna whispered in her ear. "Serena. SERENA!"  
  
Serena jerked up, flinging Luna off the bed.  
  
"I'm up," Serena cried. "I'm up." Luna climbs back on the bed.  
  
"Transform, Serena!" Luna ordered her young charge. "Transform now!" Serena looked at her guardian confused. "Do it!" Luna repeated  
  
"All right all ready," Serena said impatiently. "Moon Crystal Power!" Serena cried out. A bright light flashed and she was transformed into Sailor Moon. She opened her window and jumped out so that her parents wouldn't hear.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, Serena's brother wasn't asleep. His window was right beside Serena's and it just so happened that at the same time that Serena jumped out of her window, Sammy was looking out of his window, and noticed that a figure jumped (to fast for him to see) out of his sister's window. When the figure landed on the ground, he was surprised to see that it was Sailor Moon, one of his favorite superheros, along with the other Scouts. He also noticed that a black cat was with her, but couldn't recognize it. Still shocked, Sammy went to his sister's room to ask her what his favorite superhero was doing in her room. When he entered the room, he was even more shocked to see that his sister wasn't there. Her bed was like it usually was in the morning, except that it was still nighttime. Sammy sat down on the side of her bed, and looked around trying to find out where his sister could have possibly gone. It never even hit him that his sister could have been Sailor Moon. He got up, and went to his sister's bedside. His mouth opened wide when he spotted the communicator. In total disbelief, he picked it up, and held it in his palm.  
  
"No way," he said. Sammy sat down at the corner of his sister's bed and decided to wait for her to come home, probably through the window.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Moon ran all the way with Luna to the area where her friends were. When she got here, she was shocked to see such a huge monster. The next thing she noticed was that Sailor Mars was on her knees, and was having a hard time getting up.  
  
"Sailor Mars," she said, running up to her friend. "What happened?"  
  
"Just hurry up and kill this asshole," Mars told her friend. Sailor Moon nodded, and took her Scepter out of her sub-space pocket.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon screamed. The blast of energy flew out of her Scepter and hit the monster. The monster screeched in pain as it was turned to 'Moon Dust'. Sailor Moon had a huge grin on her face. She helped Mars up, and the other Scouts ran to her. All around them, there were cameras going off in the back. Sailor Moon and the other Scouts quickly ran away from the press and back to there homes, each one assuring the others that they were to show up at the meeting tomorrow at Raye's temple.  
  
  
  
When Sailor Moon reached her backyard she un-transformed into plain, old Serena. Serena then climbed the tree, and using a branch, climbed into her room. When she finally arrived in her room, she dusted off her hands and turned to see the biggest surprise of her life. Her brother, Sammy, was there, He was holding something in his hand. Serena gasped as she recognized what it was. Her communicator!  
  
"Sa.... Sammy!" Serena stuttered, not sure what to say.  
  
"Care to explain this?" he asked her smugly, tossing her the communicator. Luna hopped up on Serena's bed. Serena caught the communicator.  
  
"Sammy, how did you find out?" Serena asked, already knowing that he was guessing that she was Sailor Moon.  
  
"How did I find out that you knew Sailor Moon?" he asked. "Cause I saw her jump out of your window, Meatball Head. What's your connection to her?" Serena giggled. She was releaved that he didn't know, but how was she going to explain how she knew Sailor Moon? Having no idea, Serena turned her eyes to Luna, and the black cat, nodded it's head. Serena took a deep breath. Boy, did she have a story to tell him.  
  
"Sammy, I know that you're not going to believe this," Serena began, slowly. "And you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Promise?" Sammy nodded.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon," Serena said nice and slowly, so that her brother would pick it up. Her brother snickered.  
  
"Yeah right," he said. "And I'm Tuxedo Mask." Serene hid a grin.  
  
"Not really," she told him, the grin still on her face. "But I know who is."  
  
"Let me guess," Sammy said. "Darien?" Serena's mouth opened in an O of suprise. "Now really," Sammy said. "How do you know Sailor Moon?" Serena sighed, knowing that he didn't understand it. She took out her broach, held it up and said, "Moon Crystal Power!" The stripes of energy surround her as she transformed into Sailor Moon. Sammy stood there not believe what he saw seeing. After the transformation was done, Sailor Moon smiled.  
  
"Now, do you believe me?" she asked. Sammy nodded, his mouth open in astonishment. "Y... You're really Sailor Moon?" Sammy said, amazed. Sailor Moon nodded. "Really," she sighed, then added, "Now you can't tell anybody." Sammy nodded.  
  
"Man," he said, running his hand threw his hair. "I can't believe my favorite superhero is my sister. That's just way too weird." Then, after a moment, "So Darien's really Tuxedo Mask, huh?" Sailor Moon stared at Sammy, slightly shocked by this.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Easy to figure out," her brother said. "Now." Sailor Moon un- transformed.  
  
"Don't tell mom or dad," Serena said. "Whatever you do." Sammy nodded. He turned to leave the room.  
  
"Serena?" Sammy asked.  
  
"Um-huh?" she said.  
  
"It is possible that because you and I are brother and sister, could I have superpowers, too?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I'll explain it all to you tomorrow," she told him with a tired sigh. "Good-night, Sammy."  
  
"Good-night, Serena," he said then left her room.  
  
Once sure that Sammy was in his room, Luna said, "Serena, we were not supposed to tell anyone who you are. If the Negaverse ever finds out your identity, or if they know Sammy or anyone else knows who Sailor Moon is they will capture him, and not care to kill him if he doesn't tell them what they want to know."  
  
"Luna," Serena began, "Do you think that Sammy has superpowers?" Luna shook her head, no.  
  
"Serena," the black cat sighed, "I have explained to you about your past before. Remember that on the Moon Kingdom Sammy was not your little brother." Serena flipped over onto her stomach.  
  
"Did you ever think that I might have had a little brother back on the Moon Kingdom?" Serena asked. Again, Luna shook her head.  
  
"No, Serena," the black cat told her young charge. "You did not have a little brother on the Moon Kingdom. I am certain of that." Serena sighed. It would have been nice to have a younger brother from her life on the moon, she thought, forgetting for a moment all the annoying things Sammy had done to her in her life.  
  
"Good-night, Luna," Serena said, climbing into her bed.  
  
"Good-night, Serena," Luna said, curling up. Serena reached over to shut her bed side light off.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Sammy groggily woke up. To his suprise, his sister was already awake in the living room.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, Serena?" he asked, sleepily. Serena smiled.  
  
"Meeting over at Raye's," she says. "If I'm late, she'll be really pissed off." Sammy sat down, still half-asleep. Serena smiled, poored her brother his cereal, said, "See ya later, Sammy," and ran out the door. Serena looked at her watch, and realized that she had better hurry. Since the traffic was really heavy that morning, Serena decided against taking the bus, and started running to the temple.  
  
  
  
Raye looked at her watch, and sighed. "It looks like Serena's going ot be late again," Raye said.  
  
"Not pant, pant so pant," a breathless Serena said, running up the temple stairs. "Serena," Raye said, not borhtering to hide the surprise she felt. "You're on time. I'm surprised." Serena waited a bit to catch her breath, then said, "Hah, hah. Well Raye I'm surp...."  
  
"Serena, Raye, stop it!" Luna commands. "We have a much bigger problem at hand to discuss. One that's really serious."  
  
"Cut the melodrama, Luna," Serena told her guardian, looking down at the black cat. Then, looking up at her friends, she told them, "Sammy knows."  
  
Hearing this, everyone gasped. They they started talking at once.  
  
"You're kidding." (Mina)  
  
"This is a joke, right?"(Raye)  
  
"How do you know?"(Amy)  
  
"How did he find out?"(Lita)  
  
Serena held up her hand to stop her friends from speaking.  
  
"First of all, to Mina," Serena began, "No, I am not kidding. Raye, no, this is not a joke. Amy, I know because he was waiting for me in my room when I arrived from the battle last night. Apparently, he saw Sailor Moon jump from my window, and wanted to know how I knew her. And to Lita, he knows because he found my communicator on my desk. He didn't put it all together, even when I told him. He made a joke about him being Tuxedo Mask." Serena giggled at the thought. Then, "But then, I transformed in front of him, and that's how he found out." Raye's eyes went huge.  
  
"You transformed in front of your little brother! Are you nuts?"  
  
"Luna said it was okay," Serena told her defensively, hoping that Raye wouldn't yell at her anymore. "And how else was I supposed to prove it to Sammy?" Raye sighed.  
  
"You could have told him that you were lying," she said. "Or even that you were joking. Did you think of that?"  
  
"Raye," Luna began, her voice sharp. "Leave Serena alone. Sammy was not supposed to know about his sister being Sailor Moon, but oh, well. He does. Now it won't be so shocking if we have to tell any one of your parents." At this, everyone's mouth's opened in O's of suprise.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Raye asked her.  
  
"No, I am not," Luna told the Scouts with a shake of her head. "Artemis, and I, have decided that we should tell all of your parents about you being Sailor Scouts. We have decided that it would be best if they knew. Just in case."  
  
"Artemis," Mina began, slightly hurt, "Why didn't you tell me this?"  
  
"Well...." Artemis began, hiding behind Serena's leg.  
  
"What's the matter, Raye?" Lita asked, suddenly noticing that Raye was no longer slouching, but instead standing straight up.  
  
"Let's go," Raye told the group  
  
"Trouble?" Serena asked. Grimly, Raye nodded, and pulled out her transformation pen. The other Scouts pull out theirs, and Serena pulls out her broach.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
In seconds the five Scouts were heading towards the battle scene, running as fast they could.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at home, Sammy was watching tv (Saturday morning cartoons), when his progam was interupted by a news bulletin. A familiar reporter came on the tv. Nancy Bargass it read on the screen.  
  
"I'm here in downtown Tokyo," Nancy reported. "Where some sort of monster has just entered the news building across from us. We have information that the Sailor Scouts are not here yet." Just as she said, that the five Scouts appeared in the backround, entering the news building. Watching the news, Sammy was scared. He was scared because for his sister, and that the news building that the monster had entered was where his dad worked.  
  
"Dad!" Sammy practically choked out the word.  
  
In the building the Scouts were already running up the stairs to where the monster was. They stoped at the fourth floor. Flinging the doors open, Sailor Moon didn't waste time doing her speech. She almost fainted when the monster turned around and she saw that the monster was holding her father.  
  
"D..." she almost choked, but instead said, "Unhand him!" The monster snickered, let Sailor Moon's dad fall to the floor, and turned to the angry teenager, who was surely no threat to it.  
  
"Think you can beat me, little girls?" he asked, showing his ugly teeth. Sailor Moon's face turned into anger.  
  
"I know we can," Sailor Mars said, getting her hands ready for her attack. "Mars Fireballs Ignite!" The scouts stared in horror as the monster dodged, the attack almost hitting Sailor Moon's dad.  
  
"Mars, don't," Sailor Moon begged, trying to stop tears from falling. "Don't hurt him." Sailor Mars turned to Sailor Moon and the other Scouts, a look of desparation on her face.  
  
"Somebody has to go and get him out of the way," Sailor Mars told the others. "Otherwise there's no way that we can beat him." Sailor Moon nodded and motioned to the other four Scouts to go and get him, while she distracted the monsters. Sailor Mars said, "No."  
  
"Mars, do as I say now," Sailor Moon ordered. "I am the leader not you."  
  
Sailor Mars looked down and slowly, she nodded. The monster was turning back to Sailor Moon's dad and was just about to pick him up and when suddenly, he heard somebody call out to him..  
  
"Hey you!" Sailor Moon called.  
  
The monster turned to look at her.  
  
"Yeah, you ugly!" Sailor Moon called out. "Wanna fight? Come on!" With those final words, Sailor Moon ran down the other end of the hall. Almost at the window window, she turned her head around to see whether or not the monster was following her. Seeing that he was, she turned back to face the window. Gaining speed as she ran the rest of the way there, Sailor Moon jumped out the window. The other four Scouts looked at on, amazed that she would actually do something like that.  
  
"Mercury, Jupiter, Venus," Mars began,"I'm going after her. You guys stay here and take of him." Jupiter looked at Mars.  
  
"Mars, I'm going with you," she said, knowing that it wouldn't take all three of them to take care of Serena's father. Mars nodded, and quickly, the two Scouts left the same way Sailor Moon did -- through the window.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Serena's home, Sammy watched the television in horror as his sister jumped out a window, and a monster followed her.  
  
"Serena," Sammy whispered in horror as he saw his sister jump from the window.  
  
"Sammy," a voice began, "Don't worry."  
  
Surprised, Sammy turned around and not seeing anyone, asked, "Wh... who said that?"  
  
With a small smile on her face, Luna jumped up onto his shoulder.  
  
"Oh hi, Luna," Sammy greeted her, and began to pet the black cat. Sammy turned his attention back to the tv, his face full of worry.  
  
"Do not worry about Serena," the voice repeated. Sammy turned around again, Luna falling off his shoulder at the unexpected movement. Angry, Luna scratched his hand.  
  
"Luna, stop it," Sammy said, frowning at the cat.  
  
"I will once you listen," the black cat told him, the anger she felt flashing in her eyes. Sammy's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Yo... you can talk?" he stuttered.  
  
"Yes, Sammy," Luna said, calmly. "I am Serena's (Sailor Moon's) cat, advisor, guardian, trainer, and close friend." Then from the tv, "You can see behind me one of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Jupiter, is fighting the monster. Sailor Moon appears to be hurt, although we can not be sure. Sailor Mars seems to be trying to revive her. Where are the others?"  
  
Sammy looked at Luna, his eyes asking her the same question.  
  
Luna ran up the stairs, went into Serena's bedroom, grabbed her communicator, brought it downstairs, and contacted Artemis (who was with the Scouts).  
  
"Artemis," Luna began, "Get Sailor Mercury and Venus down there fighting the monster. Sailor Moon is hurt." Artemis's eyes went wide as he heard this. Then, turning his head, Luna heard him speak.  
  
"Mercury, Venus, go down there and help Jupiter," Artemis commanded. "Sailor Moon's hurt." Turning back to Luna, "The Scouts are on there way, Luna. Artemis out." The communicator went blank and Luna looked up at Sammy. His arms resting on his knees, his head hanging between his legs, Sammy tried to hide his tears.  
  
"Sammy," Luna began, putting her paw on his arm, hoping to comfort him, "She's going to be okay."  
  
Sammy ignored Luna.  
  
  
  
At the building, Sailor Mars was trying to wake Sailor Moon, while the other Scouts (all five there) fought against the monster. Quickly, they did a combination attack, and the monster was destroyed. The three Scouts who were fighting the monster surrounded Mars and Sailor Moon.  
  
Almost immediately, the Scouts were surrounded by the press, each reporter wanting to know what was the matter with Sailor Moon. Trying to hide her anger, Sailor Mars tureds to the press, while Sailor Mercury her used her computer pad to look Sailor Moon over.  
  
"We would appreciate if you would leave us alone while we checked up to see if she is alright," Sailor Mars requested. The press ignored Sailor Mars request, so, not bothering to hide her anger, Mars pressed her fingers together and whispered, "Mars Fireballs Surround!" Turning in a circle as she cried out this attack, the flames followed, forcing the press to go back a few steps. Sailor Mars looked around, and spotting Tuxedo Mask looking down at the group, she nodded. Seeing this nod, he jumped down from the fire escape, down into the circle where the Scouts were.  
  
"Mercury," he began, his face full of worry, "How is she?" Sailor Mercury had a look of worry on her face, which made all the others even more worried. Sailor Mercury was almost never worried.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, is there anyway that you could get us to my house?" Sailor Mercury asked him. Tuxedo Mask nodded, then picking Sailor Moon up in his arms, jumped back onto the fire escape. The tv cameras focused on Tuxedo Mask, with the love of his life in his arms. The Sailor Scouts followed as he ran along the rooftops. The press tried to follow them, but couldn't keep up. Tuxedo Mask ran all the way to Mercury's house. When he landed on the roof, he jumped onto the ground. So did the Sailor Scouts.  
  
On the ground, the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask transformed into themselves. Serena (Sailor Moon) had already changed into herself on the way over there. Amy opened the door and Darien ran inside, Serena in his arms. The others followed them behind them.  
  
"Mom!" Amy cried out. "Mom!" Amy's mom, Dr. Anderson came running down the stairs worried at the tone of Amy's voice.  
  
"Honey, what is it? I was watching the news upstairs," Dr. Anderson said. She reached the foot of the stairs and seeing Darien carrying Serena in his arms, cried out in surprise, "Oh my god! What happened?"  
  
"Mom," Amy began, "Can you just start examinating her? We'll tell you everything later." Dr. Anderson nodded, and ran upstairs, while Darien layed Serena down on a table.  
  
"I should go get Sammy," he said. Amy nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed.  
  
Darien turned to go out the front door, but Raye said, "I'm going with you. We should take the van and pick up the other parents, too. They don't know you, but they know me." Darien nodded, not saying anything. Together, Raye and Darien went to go get the van.  
  
  
  
Sammy was sitting on the floor, watching the tv, when he and Luna heard a screeching of tires. Sammy got up and went to look out the window. He saw Darien and one of Serena's friends climbing out of a van. Having an idea as to why they were there, Sammy went to the door and opened it. Darien saw the pained expression on Sammy's face. It was obvious that he knew Serena was Sailor Moon and that she was terribly hurt.  
  
"Darien is she...?"  
  
"Come on, Sammy," he said, knowing the question that Sammy was asking him and fearing it himself.  
  
Sammy followed Raye and Darien. He could tell by the look on there faces that his sister was really hurt and they didn't know how to help.  
  
"Darien?" Sammy asked in a scared voice. "Can you answer me? Tell me the truth." Darien ran a hand threw his hair, and said with a shakey voice, "Sammy, I'm not sure. Oh god, I could have stopped it." He slammed his fist against the steering wheel, and Sammy could hear sobs.  
  
"Darien," Raye said, sadness, and pain in her voice. "You weren't there. You weren't the one that could have saved Serena. I was." Darien wiped his eyes with one of his hands.  
  
"Sammy," Darien began, "where's your mom?" Sammy shrugged.  
  
"Probably at the hospital with dad."  
  
"I'm going to take you to Amy's to see your sister in case she wakes up," Darien said. Sammy wanted to thank Darien for that, but couldn't. Right now, he was to angry at what had happened to his sister. Darien drove straight to Amy's.  
  
  
  
When they reached the huge mansion that Amy lived in along with her mother, he stopped the van, the three of them got out and went inside the house. Amy's mom had all the equipment that she needed to find out what was wrong with Serena. After five more minutes of looking, Amy's mom sighed and looked towards Serena's friends and brother. "I can't figure out what's wrong with her," Mrs. Anderson said. "I just can't." Amy looked at Raye. Raye smiled, knowing what Amy was thinking.  
  
"Mrs. Anderson," Raye said. "Come with me." Raye led Amy's mom out of the room. Amy took out her Mercury computer.  
  
"Is Luna here?" Amy asked. Sammy shoke his head. "She never came with us in the van." Luna jumped on the table as soon as Sammy finished speaking.  
  
"I followed my own way," the black cat said in her familiar voice.  
  
"Luna, is there any way that we can enhance this thing?" Amy asked. Luna looked at the computer. "No," Luna said. "But just hang on a sec." Luna did a flip, and from out of nowhere an enhanced version of Amy's computer appeared. Amy grabbed it, flipped it open and started typing away. Amy gasped at the readings shown on her computer. Sammy went beside Amy to try to find out why she gasped. When he looked at the screen he couldn't read it. All he saw were a bunch of symbols and numbers.  
  
"What do those mean?" he asked Amy.  
  
"They are readings," Amy said. "Luna, these people are not from Prince Diamond. This technology and things that they use are too high-tech for them."  
  
"Nothing is too advanced for Prince Diamond," the black cat said grimly. Luna looked at the readings on Amy's computer, and gasped. She had heard of this. Back on the Moon Kingdom, but she had never seen it's effects.  
  
"We should be able to help Serena," Luna said. "I just hope in time."  
  
"What do you mean, 'in time' Luna?" Mina asked.  
  
"This is something that exsisted back on the Moon Kingdom," the black cat explained. "What I meant, was that if we can not find the thing that we need to cure her in time then....."  
  
"What is it that we need to find?" Darien asked, not wanting to hear the rest. Luna searched back in her memory to remember. After a few minutes, Luna replied, "We need the Star Stone and Earth Stone combined." Darien looked confused.  
  
"Where are we supposed to get these?" he asked.  
  
"I am not quite sure," she replied. Just then the Scout's communicators started making noise.  
  
"Not again," they sighed.  
  
"Luna," Amy said. "Some of us have to go on a search for these stones." Luna nodded. "Transform," Luna commanded.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!" When the four Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were standing in front of the two cats and Sammy, Luna spoke.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Mercury you two must go on a search for these two stones," Luna said. "The other two shall fight this new threat." The Scouts nodded and were about to leave when Sammy said, "I have to go with Mercury and Tuxedo Mask." Luna looked at Serena's younger brother. "Sammy," Luna said. "You have no powers to help you. I can not allow you to put yourself in dan...."  
  
"I don't care!" he yelled. "My sister's lying there dying, and you're syaing I can't do a thing to help her!" Luna sighed. "Sam..."  
  
"Sammy come on," Tuxedo Mask said. Luna eyed Tuxedo Mask. "I'll watch him Luna. Trust me." Luna nodded. The Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Sammy left the house. Raye came into the room jsut then and looked around wondering where the others had gone. "Luna?" Raye asked. "Transform Raye, and go help the others," the black cat commanded. Raye nodded and took out her transformation pen.  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Where did Sammy go?" Mars asked.  
  
"With Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Mercury to find the stones," Luna said.  
  
"What stones?" Mars asked. "Never mind," Luna said. "Go help Jupiter and Venus." Mars nodded, and transported to the fight scene.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mercury, and Sammy appeared suddenly in the middle of nowhere. Mercury looked around and spotted a few moutains behind them. She took out her advanced computer and started typing.  
  
"There's an entrance to a cave in those mounatins," Mercury replied.  
  
"Let's go then," Tuxedo Mask said. Mercury held up her hand.  
  
"Wait a sec," she said. "My computer shows that there are some dangerous areas. Old mines that could cave in. We have to be very careful going towards them. Tuxedo Mask nodded, and bent down. Sammy looked at Tuxedo Mask, wondering what he was doing. After a few seconds, Tuxedo mask said, "Well, hop on, Sammy." Sammy looked from Tuxedo Mask to Mercury, then back to Tuxedo Mask. After a moment's hesitation, Sammy climbed on his back. Tuxedo Mask and Mercury started running towards the mountains. Since the mountains were not that far, they arrived in minutes at the base. The trio rested at the base for a few minutes while Tuxedo mask, and Sailor Mercury caught their breaths.  
  
After a few minutes, the group continued its way towards the cave. They reached the mouth of the cave in about 30 minutes or half an hour. Tuxedo Mask knelt and Sammy climbed off his back. Sailor Mercury went inside first followed by Sammy, followed by Tuxedo Mask. The inside of the cave was damp and dark. Ahead, Mercury could hear water dripping. They walked and walked.  
  
"Sailor Mercury is this the right entrance?" Tuxedo Mask asked. Sailor Mercury nodded, then shouted, "Look!" She pointed a few steps ahead. They walked the three steps and after Sailor Mercury transfered the words on the wall into English, she read it off her computer. "Those who search for thy rings, must go through a series of travels and tests before ye find thy rings. Thy rings shall be of what this mounatian is made from and what heats the world."  
  
"Let's go then," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Just how much time do we have?" Sammy asked.  
  
"Until the end of tomorrow," Tuxedo Mask replied. "Let's go now." "Hang on a sec," Sailor Mercury said, noticing some more writting. She typed for a few seconds then said, "Thy tests thy must travel are the elements of the earth. Heat, cold, light, and darkness." "Let's get through these tests over with and get those righns or stones back to Serena," Tuxedo Mask said. The other two nodded, and Sailor Mercury started to move again.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter, Venus, and Mars were trying to defeat the monster. It was obvious that the Scouts were having trouble.  
  
"We need the others," Jupiter said.  
  
"But they're off searching for the stones," Venus said.  
  
"Damn!" Mars said. "There is no way that we are going to be able to defeat this without Mercury or Sailor Moon." Suddenly, a fash blinded the three Scouts, and the monster that they were fighting. The Scouts looked up on the roof top of another building to spot two tennagers. One dressed as a Sailor Scout, the other dressed as a male gymnast but with long sleves. "Who are they?" Mars asked. The two teenagers jumped off the rooftop holding hands. They circled in the air twice before landing near the other Scouts. The male Scout looked at the other girl and she smiled and nodded. Pressing her hands together and aiming them towards the ground she waited for a few minutes. Then the ground started to rumble, and then it split open. Red lava came out of the hole and surrounded the monster closing in. Then it ended up closing in so much, the monster was brunt to destruction.  
  
"Sailor Mars," The male teenager said, "Where is your leader?"  
  
"Sailor Moon? Why?" Sailor Mars asked. He frowned.  
  
"I need to see her," he said. He pointed towards his golden belt. Mars looked and saw a glwoing yellow stone.  
  
"The Sun Stone?" Mars asked. The man nodded.  
  
"The other Scout has the Earth Stone," he said. "Can you lead us to Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars nodded, knowing that these two would be the ones to save her Princess.  
  
"Jupiter! Venus! Let's go," Mars yelled. Then to the teenager, "Follow us. We shall lead you to our Princess." The Scouts headed towards Mercury's house, with the other two following behind them. Jupiter, Venus and Mars were thankful that the press had not been there to stop them.  
  
The Scouts arrived at Mercury's house a few minutes later. They had to un-transform before entering Mercury's home, so as to not frighten her mother. The two held the stones, and entered the house. Luna had been waiting for them at the door. She was surpised to find two other people with them. Luna's eyes narrowed not knowign whether or not to speak to her Scouts.  
  
"Mars may you lead me to Princess Serenity?" Raye nodded.  
  
"Call me Raye not Mars, Raye whispered.  
  
"All right, Raye," the man said. Raye turned to him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Troy," the man said. They entered the room where Serena was lying on a table. Troy saw Serena and called for the girl that had come with him.  
  
"Danny!" he called. The girl came into the room. Luna trailing behind them.  
  
"Luna, do you know what we are supposed to do with these stones?" Troy asked. Luna shook her head.  
  
"I remember it being more than just placing the stones by her," the black cat said. Danny and Troy placed the stones by Serena. They started to glow, but nothing happened.  
  
"Take the crystal out of Serena's locket," Raye suggested. "That might help." Luna nodded, while Danny took out the crystal.  
  
"Now what?" Danny asked. The black cat shrugged.  
  
"I think the Prince of the Sun and the Princess of Earth, Serena's best friends, were at the last healing along with Princess Serena," Luna said. Troy and Danny smiled at each other. They picked up there stones and held them tightly. In a few minutes standing in front of Serena, Raye and Luna were the Prince of the Sun and the Princess of Earth. Luna put her paw to her head. "Now I remember," she said. "Prince Troyan and Princess Daniella. Why didn't I recognize it?" Troy was wearing something almost like the outfit Prince Darien wear except his was yellow. Princess Daniella was wearing a dress almost like the one the Princess Serena wore except Daniella's was sky blue. They put the stones by the Emperium Silver Crystal. Once together all three stones began to glow. Then shake. Then the glow spread from the stones to Serena. After about ten minutes, the glow died down, then disappeared. The four people waited pateniently for about another ten minutes. Luna was the first to speak. "I guess it's not what I thought," the black cat said. The two un-transformed back into their normal selves, then the group walked towards the others. Lita looked up in hope. Raye shook her head.  
  
"Nothing," she said, sadly. "Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure that those are the right stones?" Lita asked. Troy nodded.  
  
"These are exactly like the Emperium Silver Crystal," he said.  
  
"I don't know why it didn't work," Luna sighed.  
  
"What about Sailor Mercury, Sammy, and Tuxedo Mask?" Mina asked.  
  
"We had better contact them," Artemis said. Artemis grabbed the communicator. Mercury's faced appeared in the picture.  
  
"Artemis, how's Serena?" she asked.  
  
"The same," the white cat replied.  
  
"Transport back," he told them. "We have news." Mercury nodded. In about three minutes the door flung open, and Sammy, Darien, and Amy walked in. They sat down on the couch exhausted.  
  
"What's up?" Amy asked.  
  
"We found the stones and they did nothing," Artemis said shaking his head.  
  
"I can't believe this," Lita said. "What do you mean you can't believe this?" Raye gets up, and almost shouts.  
  
"We didn't do a good enough job protecting our Princess! This is what happens! God! Why didn't I follow her right away instead of letting her go by herself? Just so she could prove herself?" Everyone in the group (except Sammy) was staring at Raye.  
  
"Raye, calm down," Amy said, in a quavering voice.  
  
"How can I calm down when we didn't do a goo....."  
  
"Raye, can you keep it down, my head hurts," a groggy, but familiar voice said. The whole group urns to see a sleepily Serena in the door way. Sammy (who had tears streaming down his cheeks) wiped his eyes and went running up to his sister.  
  
"Serena!" he cried out, wrapping his arms around her. Darien got up.  
  
"Serena?" he questioned. Serena looked at him.  
  
"What?" she asked, not understanding why Daien was hesitating to go towards her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Serena, is that really you?" Lita asked. Serena looked at the group thinking that they were nuts. Why couldn't they believe that she was herself?  
  
"Why can you believe that I'm me?" she asked.  
  
"Serena," Luna began. "You were... you were de.... de..."  
  
"Dead," Artemis finished. Serena looked at Luna, the question in her eyes. Luna nodded. "You're kidding, right?" Serena asked. Looking around she could that they weren't. She had acctually been dead. "How long?" Serena asked. Luna motioned towards the tv remote comtrol. Amy grabbed it and turned on the tv.  
  
On the tv, Nancy Bargass was still on. Behind her was the hospital where Serena's dad had been taken. "Behind me is the hospital that Mr. Tuskino has been taken to," Nancy Bargas said. "We have been told that he is no longer in critical condition but he is now stable. We still have no word on how Sailor Moon is doing, or where she is. More on the hour." Serena stared at the television with her mouth open.  
  
"Luna," Serena said. "I have to get to that hospital. So does Sammy." The black cat nodded.  
  
"How are you going to get there so fast?" Luna asked. Serena smiled. Luna shook her head.  
  
"No," the black cat said. "Absolutely not." Serena took out her broach, and said, "Moon Prisim Power!" After a few minutes, Sailor Moonw as standing in front of them. Sailor Moon turned towards Darien. Darien nodded. He took out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask at your service," he said. Sailor Moon smiled. "Great." Together, Tuxedo Mask, Sammy, and Sailor Moon walked out of the house. Sailor Moon helped Tuxedo Mask get his motorcycle out of the back of his van. After putting on there helmets, the group rode off towards the hospital.  
  
  
  
Inside the house, Amy's mom walked into the room. "Amy," she said. "Can I see you for a sec?" she asked. Amy nodded and walked out of the room, and into the kitchen. "What's the matter, mom?" Amy asked.  
  
"Can you explain why you brought Sailor Moon home?" Dr. Anderson asked. "I would also like to know why she was just outside and if Sammy is here, why isn't his older sister, Serena?"  
  
"Sit down mom," Amy said. "You are not going to believe this." Amy's mom sat down. "First of all, Serena was here," Amy said. Dr. Anderson opened her mouth to speak, but Amy held her hand up.  
  
"Hang on a second," Amy said. "You didn't recognize her because she was Sailor Moon. Yes, Serena is Sailor Moon. We brought Sammy here so that he could be near his sister. He already knew about Serena being Sailor Moon. No, none of the other Tuskino family members knew. Sailor Moon was just outside because she has gone to go see her dad, Mr. Tuskino. I am sure you have other questions," Amy said. "You can go ask Luna and Artemis. They can answer them."  
  
"But they're ca..." Dr. Anderson began.  
  
"Yes," Amy said. "But they are not from here. If you come with me to this room, they should be able to explain everthing better than I could." Mrs. Anderson was stunned at her daughter's revelations. But she knew that Amy would never lie, or tell a joke that could actually change her whole relationship with her mother. Amy walked with her mother to the living room, where Luna and Artemis were sitting on teh edge of the couch. They appeared to have listened in on the whole conversation, because they sat straight up and when Mrs. Anderson entered, Luna opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Afternoon, Mrs. Anderson," Luna said. "Come. Sit down and let me and Artemis explain everything. You know about everyone I'm assuming." Then when Luna saw Amy flinch when she said "everyone", the black cat blushed. "Guess not." Amy showed her mother a good place to sit (right beside Mina, Artemis, and Luna and Lita).  
  
"So," Dr. Anderson began, "What did you mean by everyone?" Amy looked at the ground, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks.  
  
"Mom, I can explain that," Amy began, timidly. "You see, while Serena is Sailor Moon, we're her guards and her close friends. We also guard the Emperial Silver Crystal. You probably know which Sailor Scout each of us are by the way we look. Once you know that we're Sailor Scouts, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out." Dr. Anderson looked around as if wanting confirmation. Luna nodded, then jumped off the couch.  
  
"You see," the black cat said. "The story all starts one thousand years ago. In a time called the Silver Millenium. It was a peaceful time...."  
  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask stopped the motorcycle a few blocks away from the hospital. Sailor Moon got off, and un-transformed. Tuxedo Mask had also un-transformed. They climbed back on, and drove the rest of the way to the hospital. Serena groaned when she saw the tv cameras and reporters. She, Sammy, and Darien climbed off of the motorcycle, and tried to walk through the crowd of reporters.  
  
"Do you have any comments on how you're feeling about you're father?" one reporter asked, assuming that all three were Mr. Tuskino's kids. A flash went off in their faces. The trio ignored them.  
  
"Do you know how he is?"  
  
"Are you mad at the Scouts for not stopping the monster in time?"  
  
"Are you mad at Sailor Moon?"  
  
"You are his kids, aren't you?"  
  
"Why won't you answer us?"  
  
Darien ushered Serena and Sammy into the hospital, then turned back to the cameras and reporters in anger.  
  
"Leave, them alone!" he demanded. "Can't you leave my girlfriend and her family alone while they're going through a rough time?" With that, Darien went through the doors. Serena and Sammy were sitting in chairs, waiting for him. A nurse and doctor were by Serena. The docotor looked at Darien.  
  
"Mrs. Tuskino told us to expect you three," he said. "Come with us. We'll show you to your dad's room." The group went up in an elevator to floor three.  
  
  
  
At Amy's house, Dr. Anderson had just finished listening to the story of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"So, you expect me to believe that my daughter and her friends are the Sailor Scouts, have been for a few years now, have never told anyone, Serena's Sailor Moon, and that this all started on the Moon Kingdom?" Luna nodded.  
  
"Well," Dr. Anderson began, "Luna and Artemis are proof enough that what you are saying is true. But why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Amy shook her head.  
  
"I doubted." Amy began,"That you would've let me to continue to be Sailor Mercury."  
  
Dr. Anderson smiled.  
  
"You're right about that," she said. "And after what happened to Serena, I'm not sure that I want to. I know that you can take care of yourself, but if anything ever happened that our technology or your crystals couldn't cure, I don't know what I'd do." Amy went to her mother's side.  
  
"Mom," she began, "Don't worry. Please don't. If Queen Serenity didn't think that we were ready to become Sailor Scouts, do you think she would have given us these powers?" Amy asked her. Then, "Not like we really have much choice whether we wanted them or not. I mean Serena wanted to stop being Sailor Moon a long time ago. But if she had, she never would have gotten her grades up, become more mature, or have met Darien." Amy's mom looked at the teenagers. Then at Luna and Artemis.  
  
"I guess I can't stop you," she sighed. Then, "We have to tell everyone else's parents too, you know?" Luna nodded.  
  
"We were already planning on that, Dr. Anderson," the black cat said. "We weren't counting on this to happen though." Dr. Anderson got up.  
  
"Where are you going mom?" Amy asked. Amy's mom turned towards the group.  
  
"I am going to go phone your father and see if he can come over and we'll calmly discuss your being a Sailor Scout," she said. Amy sat in the space wher her mother had been sitting. She turned towards Luna.  
  
"Is it going to be like this with all of the parents?" she asked the black cat.  
  
"Probably," the black cat said. Amy sighed. It was definately going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
The elevator doors opened, and Serena, Sammy, Darien, the nurse, and doctor stepped out. Serena's mom was sitting down in a chair outside of a room. She appeared exhausted, and almost asleep. Serena and Sammy ran up to their mom. Darien walked behind with the two hospital officals. Serena put her arm around her mom. Her mom awoke startled. Then when she recognized the face of her two children her face lit up for a few seconds.  
  
"Serena, Sammy," she said, relieved to see her two children, "Are you two okay?" Serena and Sammy looked at each other then back to there mom. Serena let a slight smile show on her face; if only her mother had seen her beforehand.  
  
"We're fine mom," she said, the smile disappearing. "How's dad?"  
  
"The same," she said. "At least the Sailor Scouts got there in time to stop the monster from doing any fatal damage." Serena looked at the ground.  
  
"Yeah," she mumbled. "At least they got there in time." Not in enough time to stop this, though, Serena thought.  
  
"I wonder how Sailor Moon is?" Mrs. Tuskino said. "Risking her life to save your dad. Brave girl."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine mom," Serena said, trying not to be embarrassed by her mother's praise. Darien reached the group.  
  
"Mrs. Tuskino," he began, "I am sorry for what happened. How is he doing?" Serena's mom looked up and saw Darien's face.  
  
"About the same, Darien," she said. "About the same."  
  
"Mom," Serena said. "You seemed worn out. Why don't you go downstairs and get yourself a cup of coffee while we wait here. If there's any change we can alert you." Mrs. Tuskino smiled.  
  
"Thanks, hon," she said. "I could use something to keep me awake." Mrs. Tuskino got up from the chair, and the nurse walked with her to the elevator. After a few minutes, the elevator door closed and they disappeared inside it. When they were gone, Serena turned to the doctor.  
  
"Can I go see him?" she asked. It took the doctor a few seconds to answer, "Only for a little why. He is still unconcious though." Serena smiled and nodded. "Darien stay out her with sammy for a sec," Serena said. "Then he can go see him. I want to talk with dad for a few minutes." Darien nodded, and Sammy sat down in the chair where his mom had sat in. Serena opened the door to the hospital room then walked inside. She closed the door behind her, then walked to her dad's bedside.  
  
She knelt by the bed. Tears started running down her cheeks. She sat there silent for about five minutes. Then, "Dad," Serena said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have got there in time to save you. I didn't do a good enough job as Sailor Moon. I should have saved you. I should have...." Serena could talk no more. Tears were coming down to fast. She was angry at herself. At not being able to stop herself from protecting her dad. Serena looked at the figure in the bed. IVs in his hands. Serena shook her head. "I never want you to find out about me being Sailor Moon," Serena said. "I don't want you being disappointed in knowing that your only daughter couldn't save your life, when I should have." Serena got up, and noticed a sliver of light on the floor. She turned to the doorway, and her mouth opened. Standing in the doorway was her mom. Her eyes were soft. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Serena," Mrs. Tuskino said, her voice low, soft and level. "Why didn't you say anything?" Serena turned to her mom, confused. Mrs. Tuskino looked at her daughter and smiled.  
  
"About what?" Serena asked, playing dumb.  
  
"About you being Sailor Moon," Mrs. Tuskino said. Serena looked at her mom.  
  
"You heard?" Serena guessed. Mrs. Tuskino nodded.  
  
"Where's Darien and Sammy?" Serena asked.  
  
"I sent them to the cafeteria," Serena's mom replied.  
  
"Now back to my question. Why didn't you tell us that you were Sailor Moon?" Mrs. Tuskino asked.  
  
"Because Luna told me not to tell anyone," Serena said.  
  
"Luna?! She's in this too?!" Mrs. Tuskino exclaimed. Serena nodded. "Luna's our guardian."  
  
"A cat as a guardian?"  
  
"Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye are also Sailor Scouts," Serena contniued. "Artemis is the other guardian. As soon as dad gets out of the hospital I can get Luna to explain this all much better than I can." Mrs. Tuskino nodded.  
  
"Do the other parents know?" Mrs. Tuskino asked. Serena shrugged.  
  
"The only one that might know is Dr. Anderson, Amy's mom," Serena said. Mrs. Tuskino nodded.  
  
"I know her," she said. "One of the most respected doctors here. She's going to check up on your dad tomorrow."  
  
"Sammy knows, too," Serena said. Mrs. Tuskino looked at her daughter.  
  
"How did he find out?" Serena explained to here mom the whole story about that fight the night before.  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang, and Amy got up to answer it. When Amy opened the door she was not suprised to see her dad standing there.  
  
"Hi dad," Amy said.  
  
"Hi Amy," he said. "Where's everybody?"  
  
"Living room," Amy replied. Her dad walked inside and Amy shut the door. Together they walked to the living room.  
  
"Guys," Amy said, as they stood in the living room door.  
  
"This is my dad. Dad these are my friends. Raye, Mina, Lita, Troy, and Daniella. Serena is not here." The group exchanged hellos ana Mr. Anderson sat down.  
  
"Amy," Mr. Anderson said. "You're mom tells me that you say that you're Sailor Mercury, and that you're friends are the other Sailor Scouts. What do you have to say?" Amy looked towards her friends.  
  
"Mr. Anderson," Troy said. "Do not doubt you're daughter. What she is saying sounds far-fetched. I am sure that she and her friends did not believe this themselves at first. But we are Sailor Scouts." Mr. Anderson turned to Amy.  
  
"Dad, what Troy is saying is the truth," Amy said. "Or do Luna and Artemis have to tell you the whole story about the Moon Kingdom?" Her dad looked puzzled when she mentioned the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Moon Kingdom?" he said. Amy looked at Luna.  
  
"Mr. Anderson, it all began a thousand years ago......"  
  
  
  
Mrs. Tuskino sat in silence as she took in what her daughter had told her. After a few minutes, she said, "I don't want you to be a Sailor Scout anymore." Serena jumped up. "Mom!" Serena said. "You don't mean that! I can't! I'm their leader! I can't just quit!" Mrs. Tuskino said nothing. There was no emotion shown on Mrs. Tuskino's face. "Serena, you are no longer part of the Sailor Scouts," she said. "Not after today...." Not wanting to hear any more of what her mother had to say to her, Serena got up and walked out of the room. She went down the hall, and into the elevator.  
  
She rode it downstairs and walked outside, through the back doors. As soon as she was outside she started running towards the woods. She ran faster and faster. She wanted to get as far as possible from her mom.  
  
Serena stopped to catch her breath in the middle of the woods. A ball of light appeared in front of her.  
  
"Sailor Pluto?" Serena asked. The ball showed a small Sailor Pluto inside of it. "Serena," Sailor Pluto said. "Small Lady is in trouble here."  
  
"You can't send her here," Serena said. Pluto nodded.  
  
"I know," she said. "That is why we need you there. In the future." Serena shook her head.  
  
"My dad..." Serena said.  
  
"Tell the Sailor Scouts, and they shall tell your mother where you are and why. You must hurry. Small Lady's future depends on you coming here." Serena nodded and the ball disappeared. She took out her broach and held it up.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" In a few minutes Sailor Moon stood in the woods. She took out her communicator, and pressed the *All Call* button.  
  
  
  
Luna had just finished the story, when Amy heard a beeping noise coming from her pocket. She took out her communicator. In the little picture she saw the face of Sailor Moon.  
  
"Amy," Sailor Moon said. "Pluto contacted me. I have to go to the future to help Reenie. My mom and I argued and I can't tell her what I did. One of you have to come to the hospital and tell her."  
  
"Serena," Amy said. "You're too weak. Especially what after happened." Sailor Moon shook her head.  
  
"Pluto says Reenie's future may be at stake here. I have to go. Just tell my mom where I went. By the way, she doesn't want me to be a Sailor Scout anymore so she might be a little mad when you tell her what I'm doing. Bye." The picture went blank. Amy looked up to see her dad looking at ehr in confusion, and everyone else looking at her acusiously.  
  
"Serena's going to the future to help Reenie. We have to tell her mom where and why she went," Amy explained. "Pluto contacted Sailor Moon and told her that Reenie's future may be at stake. Serena and her mom also had a fight. It seems, that Mrs. Tuskino forbids Serena to be a Sailor Scout because of what happened today. Serena warend me that her mom might be a little mad about this when we tell her."  
  
"But Sailor Moon is too weak," Luna cried.  
  
"I know," Amy said. "But Serena will do anything to protect Reenie. You know that. We all do." The group was silent.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon took a deep breath. Where the ball of light had been now a dark hole opened. Sailor Moon knew that this was Sailor Pluto's doorway, and stepped inside. She walked through, and was suddenly insde a room that appeared to be made entirely out of crystal. Standing in front of her were Reenie (a more grown version), Sailro Pluto, and two other figures who Sailor Moon did not know.  
  
"Sailor Pluto," Sailor Moon said. Sailor Pluto smiled. Reenie looked at Sailor Moon and ran towards her. Sailor Moon went down on her knees. Reenie hugged Sailor Moon aruond the neck. The two tall figures walked towards sailro Moon. sailro Pluto was beisde them.  
  
"Hello, Sailor Moon," the male said. "Glad you could come to protect Small Lady." Reenie let go of Sailor Moon and went beside the two figures.  
  
"Sailor Moon," a light female voice began. "Welcome to our kingdom. As Sailor Pluto said, Small Lady here is in trouble and we need you to help us. My powers are weak now that I am grown. They did not grow as my mother's did." Sailor Moon stood up and got a good look at the two figures. She gasped when she recognzed who they were. The female smiled.  
  
"You can see who I resemble can't you?" she asked. Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"If you need to help Reenie, why not transform into Sailor Moon?" Sailor Moon asked. "I no longer have the power to," the voice said. "Using the crystal to protect the city, is hard enough."  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity," Sailor Moon said. "What about the Sun and Earth Stones?" Neo-Queen Serrenity's smile left her face.  
  
"Both Troyan and Daniella were injured in trying to protect Small Lady," the queen said. "Oh," Sailor Moon said. "How can I help?"  
  
"Prince Diamond, and his men are trying to capture Small Lady," Queen Serenity said. Sasilor Moon noted that there was a bit stronger, harder tone when she said Prince Diamond's name.  
  
"Is Prince Diamond the one that intruded on Reenie's dreams a few years ago?" Serena asked. Sailor Pluto shook her head.  
  
"Prince Diamond does not have the power to do that," Sailor Pluto said. "Although, one of his henchmen, the Wiseman does."  
  
"So do I just tag along with Ree... Small Lady wherever she goes?" Sailor Moon asked. Pluto nodded. "The other Sailor Scouts are also here to protect Small Lady," she said. "But they also need to guard Queen Serenity, and King Darien." Sailor Moon nodded. "But why was I the Sailor Scout chosen?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Because Small Lady trusts you the most," Sailor Pluto responded. "You are the one that she feels safest with." Sailor Moon noticed three cats in the corner.  
  
"Come here, Diana," Reenie called to one. A small pink cat came running towards Reenie. Two other cats came from the corner. Sailor Moon recognized them as Luna and Artemis. Sailor Moon felt the ground vibrate.  
  
"What was that?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"The battle that is going on outside," Neo-Queen Serenity replied. Neo-Queen Serenity looked at Darien.  
  
"Sailor Moon, come with me," the queen said. "I want to show you something." Sailor Moon and the queen walked out of the room, together.  
  
  
  
At the hospital, Mrs. Tuskino was now worried about Serena. She was surpised to see Darien coming towards her.  
  
"Mrs. Tuskino," Darien said. "You know?" Serena's mom nodded.  
  
"Amy's on the phone," he said. "She says it's urgent. About Serena." Mrs. Tuskino's eyes went wide when darien mentioned her daughter's name.  
  
"Why would Serena contact her instead of me?" Mrs. Tuskino asked. Darien shrugged, not knowing about the fight between mother and daughter. Mrs. Tuskino got up, and walked to the office on the floor so she could use the phone.  
  
When she opened the door the receptionist held the phone out to her. Mrs. Tuskino took it and the receptionist took it off hold.  
  
"Amy," Mrs. Tuskino said.  
  
"Mrs. Tuskino, is anyone in the room?" Amy asked. Mrs. Tuskino motioned to the secretery to leave. Once she was gone, Mrs Tuskino said, "Not anymore." "Good," Amy said. "Listen. Serena's gone."  
  
"What!" Mrs. Tuskino exclaimed.  
  
"We know where she is," Amy said. "She's in the future protecting Reenie and..."  
  
"What does Reenie have to do with all of this?" Mrs. Tuskino asked.  
  
"Reenie is Serena's daughter from the future," Amy explained.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Tuskino asked, confused.  
  
"She's gone to the future to protect Reenie," Amy repeated. "She knows that you don't want her to be part of the Sailor Scouts anymore. I think she went alone because she wants to prove that she can handle being a Sailor Scout to you. Or maybe Sailor Pluto communicated just her. Anyway, Luna is here to explain more." Mrs. Tuskino waited for Luna to get to the phone. After a few minutes, Mrs. Tuskino heard a different voice.  
  
"Mrs. Tuskino," a voice said. "I am Luna. Princess Serena has gone to the future to protect her future self, Neo-Queen Serenity and her daughter. You should know how she feels. You feel the same way towards her. Once your husband gets better you can come to the Anderson's to get a better explaination," Luna said.  
  
"I can't believe Serena would do something like this!" Mrs. Tuskino exclaimed. "Forget later on. I'll be there as fast as possible. Good- bye." Mrs. Tuskino hung up the phone and left the office. She went to Darien.  
  
"Darien, can you drive me to the Anderson's now?" she asked. Darien nodded.  
  
"I'll get Sammy, too." Mrs. Tuskino nodded. They got Sammy and left the hospital through the same way that Serena had (through the back doors).  
  
"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Mrs. Tuskino asked. Darien looked to Sammy and they smiled. Darien took out a rose, and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Mrs. Tuskino was shocked for she hadn't known that Darien was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"You're the one that helps the Scouts out!" Mrs. Tuskino said. Tuxedo Mask nodded, and got down on his knees. Sammy climbed onto his back. Tuxedo Mask had one arm free and grabbed Mrs. Tuskino. "I can run faster this way," he said. "Without having to wait for you to catch up to me." Tuxedo Mask ran off the other way from where Serena had run earlier in the day.  
  
The group reached Darien's motorcycke abou thirteen minutes later. Mrs. Tuskino put on the helmet that Serena had worn when she had riden to the hospital. Tuxedo Mask gunned the engine, and headed off towards the Anderson's. They reached the house about ten minutes later. Tuxedo Mask transformed back into Darien. He opened the door and they walked inside. Darien led the way to the living room (where everyone was sitting down).  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon stood by the doors watching the battle. She had to go out and help, but she was ordered to stay inside and protect Reenie. Suddenly a blast hit the door. Sailor Moon was surpised when only a crack appeared on the door. Another blast hit the door, and this time it broke. The crystal shattered into a thousand peices. Reenie looked at Sailor Moon. It was obvious that Reenie was scarred.  
  
"Stay in the palace, Reenie," Sailor Moon said. "I have some buisness to take care of." Sailor Moon stepped outside the door. Looking for the monster who had shattered the door. She was stunned at what she saw outside. The other Sailor Scouts were almost ready to collaspe. She saw that Sailor Mars was one of the only ones seriously injured. A black could covered Sailor Mars's body and Sailor Moon looked at the sky to see a NegaMoon monster getting ready to descend on Sailor Mars. The monster got closer. Closer... The monster streached out his hand when suddenly, a blast knocked him back into the air. Sailor Moon had usen her Scepter. Sailro Mars (who had been shocked by the monster's disappearence) looked at sailro Moon.  
  
"Go inside and protect Small Lady!" she yelled. Sailor Moon couldn't stand to watch her friends (even though they were in the future) get destroyed. Not again. Memories were coming back from the Moon Kingdom. Watching her friends fight for the Moon Kingdom. Seeing their last efforts. Her aginst Beryal when her friends had come to save her. She took her crystal out of her broach. She held her Scepter in the air. Almost immeadiately she was transformed into Princess Serena. She placed the crystal inside the Scepter and held it in the air.  
  
"Moon...... Scepter...... Elimination!" Princess Serena stumbled as a hugmongous blast of power flew from her Scepter and watched in fasication as almost every single monster was destroyed. There were probably only four left. The four left turned to Serena, saw the anger in her eyes and fled. Reenie ran to Princess Serena and hugged her. Serena bent down and hugged her back. The Scouts (who had been watching her in fasicination) came towards her. Sailor Jupiter and Venus hobbled. It was obvious that they had gotten hurt. Sailor Mercury came slowly. Sailor Mars (who was the closest) reached Princess Serena first.  
  
"Have you seen Serenity yet?" she asked. Serena shook her head. Serena heard a soft groan towards her left and turned in that direction. The group stared in shock. There beloved queen lay almost killed.  
  
"Where are the Sun and Earth Stones?" Princess Serena asked. Sailor Mars ran inside to go get them. While Sailor Mars was gone, Serena took the crystal from the Scepter and lay it by her future self. Mars appeared with both stones in hand. Serena but them beside the Moon Crystal. She waited for a few minutes then saw a yellow light surround the queen.  
  
The light disappeared for after about ten minutes. Serena stared hoping to see some kind of movement. After about five more mintues, Serena sighed. Nothing was happening when.... Serena gasped as she saw the queen's finger tips move.  
  
"Sailor Mercury," Serena called. "Is she okay?" Mercury typed on her computer. After afew minutes she nodded, and smiled.  
  
"Yes," she said. "Just weak. She also faught in the battle." Serena smiled, then looked at Pluto.  
  
"Can I go back?" she asked. "I need to straigthen things out." Pluto smiled and nodded. Sailor Pluto led Sailor Moon inside the palace.  
  
"Good-bye Sailor Moon," Pluto said. "We shall meet soon." Sailor Moon smiled, as she stepped inside the whole that Sailor Pluto had made.  
  
Serena stepped on soft mud. She looked around and realized that she was in the woods. Where she had been just a few hours before. Or had it been minutes. Serena looked around. Now how do I get out of here? she thought. She smiled as she remembered that she had her communicator. She pressed the *All Call* button.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Tuskino stood in the living room doorway.  
  
"Luna," Mrs. Tuskino said. The voice startled everyone. Amy was the first to speak. "Mrs. Tuskino, hello," she said. "You have questions you want answered. Luna." The black cat turned and looked at Mrs. Tuskino.  
  
"Mrs. Tuskino," Luna said. "Let me start at the beginning. Sit down please. You may be in a shock when I tell you thi...." Luna was inturrupted by a beeping noise. The Scouts looked at each other. They knew it was probably Serena trying to contact them. "Mrs. Tuskino, if you'll excuse the Scouts." Luna motioned towards the kitchen. Lita nodded, and the six Scouts got up and walked towards the room.  
  
Lita took out her communicator.  
  
"Serena," Lita whispered. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the woods by the hospital," she replied. "I finished what I needed to do in the future. Can one of you guys teleport and get me? I can't find my way back to the hospital." Raye stiffled a giggle.  
  
"Mina will go," Lita said, after a few minutes. "She's going right now. By the way, your mom is here. And she wants answers." Serena sighed.  
  
"Just great," she said. "I bet being Princess Serena on the Moon was easier then this." Lita laughed. After she quieted her self down, she said, "Bye, Serena."  
  
"Bye Lita." The little picture thing went blank, and the group of five walked to the living room. Mrs. Tuskino noticed that one was missing.  
  
"Where's Mina?" she asked, in the middle of the Moon story.  
  
"She had to go home," Lita replied.  
  
"Why didn't she use the front door?" Mrs. Tuskino asked, getting suspicious.  
  
"Mom," Sammy said. "Lay off. Mina probably went to get Serena. Don't get so mad when she comes here, too." Mrs. Tuskino sighed, and sat down.  
  
  
  
A flash of light blinded Serena in the woods. Serena blinked three times before she got a good view of the Scout that was there.  
  
"Mina," Serena said. Mina smiled.  
  
"Come on," she said. "Where's your transporter anyway?"  
  
"I forgot it in my room," she mumbled. Mina sighed.  
  
"Serena, your parents could have found it!"  
  
"I know," she said. "But my mom knows now anyway."  
  
"That's not the point," Mina said, then shook her head. "Let's get out of here." Serena held onto Mina's hand, and Mina pressed the watch on her wrist. Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared and both of them were gone.  
  
  
  
The group is stunned, by a bright flash that comes from the next room. "What's tha...?" Mrs. Tuskino starts to ask, but then sees her daughter and Mina coming out of the bright glare.  
  
"Serena," Mrs. Tuskino said. "You are i...."  
  
"Mom, before you can say anymore let me explain why I did what I did," Serena said. "I don't understand why you don't want me to be Sailor Moon. I can take care of myself. I'm one of the most important people in the group. Without me, some of the monsters would never be killed off because we need my Scepter. No one else can use it, except for the Moon Princess (me), and Sailor Moon." Mrs. Tuskino sighed. She wasn't sure if what her daughter was saying was true, but if it was then if she pulled Serena out of the Scouts then the whole city, country, and world would be screwed. The tinest hint of a smile appeared at the coners of Mrs. Tuskino's mouth.  
  
"Against all of my better judgement as a parent," Mrs. Tuskino said, "I will let you continue. After all what Luna told me it appears that I have no choice." Serena looked at Luna.  
  
"She knows about the Moon Kingdom?" the young girl asked. The black cat nodded.  
  
"Yes, Serena," Luna said. "She knows." After a few minutes of silence, Lita opened her mouth.  
  
"So," the tall Scout began, "When do we tell the other parents?" Mina looked at Lita, and smiled. She wanted to get this over with as soon as Lita did.  
  
"I say we call them, and tell them to get over here now," Mina said. Artemis looked at Mina.  
  
"I agree with Mina," he said. "Let's get the parents over here, and tell them. Nothing else can go wrong." Everyone except the parents exchangedd looks. They all knew what could go wrong.  
  
"I'll call mine," Raye said, being the first to speak up. She walked up, and walked to the phone. Just as she was about to pick it up, it rang. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise. Being the closest, Raye grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she asked. After a minute or so, Raye's eyes widened. "Could you hang on a sec?" she said into the receiver. She looked towards the group, then handed Mrs. Tuskino the receiver. The hospital, Raye mouthed. Mrs. Tuskino took the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" she said. "Uh-huh. He is! That's great! We'll head over there right away! Thanks!" Mrs. Tuskino put down the phone. She seemed as excited as Serena was at times. "Serena, Sammy, get your coats," Mrs. Tuskino said. "We're going over to the hospital. Your dad's awake."  
  
"I'll drive you," Darien and Mr. Anderson suggested at the same time.  
  
"Darien, you come with us," Serena said, as excited as her mom. "Mr. Anderson, could you drive us?" After he grabbed his keys the group of five headed out the door.  
  
  
  
Mr. Anderson drove as fast as possible to the hospital. They arrived in five minutes, under the time that Serena, Sammy and Darien had arrived earlier in the day. The group had to get through the press. The hospital officals were already waiting by the doors for Mrs. Tuskino. They opened the doors, and let the group in, having a hard holding back the press.  
  
"Mrs. Tuskino, come with us," the doctor that had greeted Serena, Sammy, and Darien earlier. "Your husband is shifting in and out of conciousness. But at least he's awake sometimes now. He was requesting to talk to you and your daughter." Mrs. Tuskino nodded, and the group headed towards the elevator.  
  
  
  
Lita, Mina, Raye, Troy, and Daniella (the two new Scouts) had just finished phoning their parents.  
  
"Well, this should be interesting," Lita replied. "All twelve parents here, discussing us being Sailor Scouts. Never thought I'd see the day." Lita looekd at Luna when she said that. Luna sighed. She remembered what she had told each of the Scouts. Don't tell anyone their secret identities. Not even there own parents. No matter what. They had already told three, soon to become four when Serena's dad found out. Now here they were about to tell twelve more.  
  
"My parents are going to freak out," Daniella replied. "I can just see them now." She smiled and shook her head. Artemis cleared his throat.  
  
"So, do you know everything?" he asked. Daniella and Troy looked at him, not understanding what he was getting at.  
  
"Do you understand about your past now?" he asked.  
  
"We already knew," he replied. "Just because we didn't have cat guardians, doesn't mean that we didn't find out about all of this. We have had memory flash backs. Somehow, don't even ask, we began to put the peices together. We figured out that we had been born a long time ago. We hadn't known that it had been a thousand years ago. We figured that we were important and we also figured out that we were probably the only things inbetween Earth and it's total destruction. Oh, and we also figured out that it couldn't be just two of us. So since our parents travel, wherever we went we searched for new Scouts. Battling the monsters that appeared in each country. I have to say, though. The only other country that monsters appeared in was our home country."  
  
"Luna," Dr. Anderson spoke. "What chance is there of the Scouts getting injured in any more battles?"  
  
"Slim to none," Luna replied, then yawned. "I suggest that we get some sleep." Dr. Anderson looked at her watch, and gasped in surpise. It was over one in the morning. "There are enough guest rooms for everyone," Dr. Anderson said. "When your parents get here, I'll give them rooms, too. Then we can discuss this in the morning. That is if they get here tonight. They might decide that it's too late and come tomorrow morning." Everyone got up and followed Amy, and Dr. Anderson upstairs. Amy showed them their rooms, then headed towards her own, Luna following her, and Artemis staying with Mina.  
  
  
  
At the hospital, Mrs. Tuskino, Serena, Sammy, Darien, Mr. Anderson, the doctor (whose name is Dr. Honas), and several nurses reached Mr. Tuskino's room. He was sitting up in his room. Serena looked at her mom. Mrs. Tuskino nodded, understanding that her daughter wanted to go in first. Serena opened the door, then shut it.  
  
"Dad?" she asked. Mr. Tuskino looked towards Serena and smiled.  
  
"You know what?' he asked.  
  
"What?" Serena said.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream. You were sitting beside me right here, and you were telling me that you were Sailor Moon." Serena smiled.  
  
"Some dream, huh?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Some dream." Serena took a deep breath then said, "Dad, that wasn't a dream. You were unconcious, but I guess you heard me. Which was the plan. I am Sailor Moon." Serena looked at her dad. Serena's dad was silent. "Dad," she said. "I did my best I could. I guess my best wasn't good enough though. Or at least I wasn't good enough to stop you from being injured." Serena was trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Serena, honey," Mr. Tuskino said. "I know that you wouldn't tell me a joke when I am like this. So I know what you're saying is the truth. Now, I need to know. Does your mom know?" Serena nodded.  
  
"I guess you know who the other Scouts are, huh?" Serena said. Mr. Tuskino nodded. "Amy Mercury, Raye Mars, Lita Jupiter, and Mina must be Sailor Venus." Serena nodded.  
  
"Sammy knows, too," Serena said. "So does Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. Luna, and Artemis, are planning on telling the other parents about now or tomorrow." Mr. Tuskno sighed, and lay his head back against the pillow. Serena got up and left, knowing that her dad was tired. She shut the door as quiet as possible.  
  
  
  
Dr. Anderson awoke at the sound of the doorbell. She looked at her clock and yawned. Quickly, she dressed and headed downstaairs to answer the door. It had taken about five minutes. She opened the door, and saw Mr. and Mrs. Aino.  
  
"Good morning," Dr. Anderson said. "Come in. The kids are upstairs, sleeping."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Anderson," Mrs. Aino said. The couple stepped inside the house. They followed Dr. Androsn towards the kitchen. Dr. Anderson made some coffe, tehn poured three cups. She was about to sit down, when the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Excuse me," Dr. Anderson said. She got up, and headed towards the door. When Dr. Anderson opened the door, this time Mr. and Mrs. Kino were at the doors. Dr. Anderson recognized them from the society pages.  
  
"Come in," Dr. Anderson said.  
  
"Thank you, Dr.," Mr. Kino replied. They stepped inside, and Amy's mom led them towards the kitchen where the Ainos were sitting.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Aino," Mr. Kino said. Dr. Anderson poured two more cups of coffee for the Kinos. The group was sitting down, discussing their kids, when the doorbell rang. Dr. Anderson got up and went to go answer it. At the door, this time were Mr. and Mrs. Hino, and Raye's grandfather.  
  
"Hello," Dr. Anderson said. "The kids are sleeping upstairs." Mr. Hino nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Mrs. Hino said. Dr. Anderson lead them to the kitchen where the others were. Mr. Anderson poured the couple a cup of coffee then put the coffee maker heating up.  
  
"Mom," a voice said. "Phone's for you. The hospital needs you downtown. I think Mr. Tuskino's awake. They want you to go check him out." Dr. Anderosn nodded, to Amy.  
  
"Amy," she said. "Wake the others, and tell them that their parents are here." Suddenly the doorbell rang. Amy went to the door, and opened it. In the door were frou people who Amy had never met before.  
  
"Hello," Amy said. Guessing that these people were Troy's and Daniella's parents she said, "Come in."  
  
"Thank you," one of the mom's said. "I'm Mrs. Johnstone. Troy's mom." The couples came in.  
  
"Mom, dad," a male voice said, coming down the stairs. Amy turned to look at Troy who was already dressed.  
  
"Daniella's up, too," he said, to the other couple.  
  
"Mom, dad. Mr. and Mrs. Kirston, this is Amy Anderson. A friend of mine that I met here."  
  
"Troy," his dad said. "We're expecting a good explanation for this. We've only been in Japan for a day and already you weren't at the hotel."  
  
"Trust me dad," Troy said, smiling. "I have a good explanation." Looking at Daniella's parents. "Daniella has a good explanation, too, Mr. Kirston. Don't worry." At that moment, Daniella came downstairs, along with Raye, Mina, and Lita.  
  
"Have we told them yet?" Daniella asked.  
  
"Told us what?" Mr. Kirston asked.  
  
"Guess not," Lita said.  
  
"Come on," Amy said. "Might as well join everybody else in the kitchen. Or maybe we should switch to the living room. Everyone's going to have to sit down for what we're about to tell you guyss. Everyone that is except for us kids." Amy looked up the staircase to see Luna and Artemis trailing behind the others.  
  
Amy went into the kitchen and showed everybody into the living room. When everyone was all comfortable, Luna, and Artemis jumped onto the coffee table. The Scouts could see what the parents thought of the cats sitting on the table in their eyes.  
  
Luna looked at Raye who was the leader until Serena got back. Raye nodded. Luna opened her mouth to begin the tale.  
  
"Attention parents," Luna said.  
  
"That cat can talk!" Mrs. Kino exclaimed.  
  
"We know, mom," Lita said. "Trust me. It's okay. Go on, Luna."  
  
"A thousand years ago......"  
  
  
  
Dr. Anderson had a hard time getting through the press also. "Excuse me," she said. Ut took about ten minutes just to reach the doors. Dr. Anderson sighed when she entered the hospital. "I can't believe all this," she said. Other doctors went to her as she came in. "Which room?" she asked. One doctor said the room number, and Dr. Anderson nodded. She got the doctor's coat, and headed upstairs.  
  
When Dr. Anderson reached the floor, sh spotted Mrs. Tuskino sitting on a chair. She went down the hall as fast as possible without running.  
  
"Serena's in there, isn't she?" Dr. Anderson asked Mrs. Tuskino. Serena's mom nodded. The door opened and Serena came out.  
  
"Dad's asleep," Serena said. Dr. Anderson nodded.  
  
"I'll wait till he's awake to go check on him," she said. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared through the windowdown the hall. serena turned towards the window. She already guessed what it was, and her sight only confirmed her worst suspicions. The Negaverse had sent another one.  
  
"Mom," Serena said, motioning towards the window. Mrs. Tuskino looked up and saw the monster. She sighed, and nodded. Serena smiled. "Thanks mom," she said, then headed towards the nearest elevator.  
  
When the elevator doors opened, Serena got, out and walked towards the emergancy exit doors. She ran towards the woods where she had gone before. Serena looked around, then took out her broach and breathlessly, yelled, "Moon Crystal Power!" Beams of energy surrouded Serena and in minutes Serena was no longer standing, but in her place was the herion, Sailor Moon. Sailro Moon ran back to the hospital. She toko in the scene with eyes wide in shock. The monster was heading towards the doors of the hospital. "Not this time," Sailor Moon growled. She pressed the *All Call* button, and ran towards the monster. Sailor Moon was ready to stop this one, before it could do anymore damage.  
  
  
  
Luna and Artemis had just finished telling the story, when a strange beeping sound started going off.  
  
"What's that?" several of the parents asked.  
  
"Luna," Amy said. "You can answer that question. In fact, both you two can. We have some buisness to take care of." The kids headed towards the kitchen. Amy closed the door that led from the dining room to the kitchen.  
  
"Ready?" Raye whispered. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Sun Stone Power!"  
  
"Earth Stone Power!"  
  
In a few minutes, in the kitchen stood the Sailro Scouts.  
  
"Let's go help Sailor Moon," Mars said. The group ran out of the kitchen, and ran at full speed towards the hospital.  
  
  
  
At the hospital, the press were running for there vans, and cars.  
  
"Hey you!" Sailor Moon called. The monster turned its attention to Sailor Moon. The monster ignored her, thinking that this meer teenage girl was no threat. Sailor Moon got out her Scepter and yelled, "Moon Scepter Destroy!"  
  
The energy flew out of the Scepter, and towards the monster. Sailor Moon stared with her mout agape as she saw her attack hit a sheild. This time the monster turned towards Sailor Moon annyoed. Sailor Moon tried her attack again. This time the sheild fell. Sailor Moon smiled when she saw this. Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw another monster appear beside this one.  
  
"Another one!" Sailor Moon cried in fraustration. She could handle one, but wasn't sure about two. Where were the Scotus anyway? They were supposed to be here to help her. Sailor Moon was about to try her attack again when suddenly, a voice stopped her.  
  
"Mars Volcano Flow!" Sailor Moon turned her head to see the other Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask (who had jsut come out of the hospital), behind her. Mercury called out her attack.  
  
"Mercury Tidal Waves!" The group watched as three huge waves came down on the monsters all at once. Sailro Moon sighed as she watched the Scouts give everything they had. Suddenly, her communicator beeped. Sailor Moon took it out.  
  
"Luna?" Sailor Moon said, "Why are you calling me?"  
  
"We have company," the black cat replied. "And it's knocking on Amy's front door." Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she understood Luna's message. Sailor Moon saw Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter give everything they had.  
  
"I'll send Jupiter, and Venus," Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"That would be fine if we had just one monster, Sailor Moon," Luna said.  
  
"Let me guess," Sailor Moon said. "You don't."  
  
"Correct," the black cat said. "In fact we have three." Sailor Moon sighed.  
  
"Perfect," she said. "Meanwhile we have two here. I'll send some over there. Don't worry. Sailor Moon out." Sailor Moon put her communicator away. "Earth! Jupiter! Venus! Mars!" Sailor Moon called. "Teleport now!" The Scouts looked to their leader and nodded. They teleported inmmeadiatly. Sailor Moon smiled. "Now, let's see if I can put this little monster to rest," she said. She put the Mono Crystal inside her Scepter as she had done in the future.  
  
"Moon........................... Scepter....................... Elimination!"  
  
The remaining Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask watched as the hgue blast of power shot out of the Scepter, and was aimed towards the monsters. The energy hit the monsters. Sailor Moon stared in horror and shock. Last time in the future it had destroyed almost every evil thing that was near them. This time it had only injured one of the monsters. Sailor Moon fell to the ground, the use of the crystal having exhausted her. A voice suddenly came from the coulds. Everyone (including a nearly unconcious Sailor Moon) looked up. Prince Diamond's face appeared in the sky. He had a look of..... what was it? Almost pity, for the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Such beauty on young Princess Serenity's face," he murmured. "Such magnificence." Tuxedo Mask gritted his teeth. He couldn't stand that this Nega jerk was making these comments about his girlfriend when he was the one causing her so much anguish, and so much hardship. Tuxedo Mask turned to look at Sailor Moon. He stared as slowly, she began to transfrom from Sailor Moon to Princess Serena.  
  
"That does it!" Tuxedo Moon growled. He quickly transformed to Prince Darien. "Why don't you come here to the past to fight!" Prince Darien challenged. Prince Diamond looked at Darien.  
  
"You challenge me?" Prince Diamond asked, a hint of mockery in his voice. Suddenly, the figure disappeared from the clouds. Darien looked around, his sword in hand. Suddenly a figure dressed in white appeared in front of him. "Prince Darien?"  
  
"Prince Diamond?" Darien asked. The figure in white nodded and drew his sword. Darien held his sword towards his oppent. Princess Serena looked at the fight. It seemed that her transforming into Princess Serena had given her a little strength. Princess Serena smiled as she drew her Scepter. Prince Diamond had his back to Princess Serena, so he couldn't see what she was about to do. Darien hid his smile, as he saw what she was doing. Unfortuantly, when Darien was looking at Serena, Diamond got a jab at him. Darien put his non-sword hand covering the wound. Serena held back from crying out his name, and went back to focusing her energy on Diamond. Meanwhile, Sailor Earth, and Sailro Mercury were battlong the two monsters.  
  
Princess Serena held the Scepter with both hands. Slowly, Princess Serena got up. Crystal still in the Scepter, Princess Serena said, "Moon................. Scepter..................... Elimination...........!" Prince Diamond turned as Princess Serena shouted this attack. Since he had not been prapred for the woman whom he loved to attack him, he crumpled to the ground once the attack hit him. Princess Serena ran to Darien, happy, and thinking that she had destroyed Prince Diamond. The monsters that mercury and Earth had been figthing had also disappeared. Serena turned to look at darien. Darien smiled down at his Princess. Suddenly, they heard Prince Diamond's voice.  
  
"This is not over yet, Darien," Diamond said. A portal (like the ones the Negaverse had in the first season with Jedeite and the others) appeared behind Diamond. Darien and Serena started to walk towards the two other Scouts. Princess Serena smiled, as she headed to the other Scouts. Suddenly, Serena's communicator started to beep. Serena got it out. Sailor Sun was the one on the communicator this time.  
  
"Serena, why did the monsters disappear like that?" he asked.  
  
"I hurt poor, Prince Diamond," Princess Serena said. "We're going to de-transform soon, and take Darien inside. He got injured in the fight. If the Nega Moon keeps going like this at us, we'll never be able to beat them, and this time will be destroyed." Sailor Sun nodded.  
  
"We'll head over there," Sailor Sun replied. "Our parents have been wtaching us through the window fighting." Princess Serena nodded. Her communicator went blank. She turned to Darien.  
  
"What will we do now?" she asked. "Where will we go? We can't step inside the hospital." Darien smiled. Serena realized what he wanted to do. "Follow our lead," the princess told the Scouts. Princess Serena closed her eyes and transformed back to Sailor Moon. "Now!" she said. Prince Darien and Sailor Moon ran as fast as possible to the woods. The three Scouts and Prince Darien reached the woods about fifteen minutes later. the group immeadiatly transformed to their human selves. Darien was breathing hard. Serena gasped as she saw that his whole hand was covered in blood.  
  
"Come on," she said. "We have to get you in that hospital. Dr. Anderson will treat you."  
  
"Why don't you use your teleport powers to teleport yourselves inside your dad's room?" Darien asked.  
  
"Of course," Serena said. "Amy! Daniella! Come on! We're going to teleport inside my dad's hospital room!"  
  
"Are you sure that nobody's inside?" Amy asked, as they got in the postion. Serena nodded.  
  
"Only your mom, and maybe my mom," Serena replied. The three girls gathered around Darien, and said, "Sailor Telport!" A light flashed, then the group of four was gone.  
  
  
  
Sailor Pluto was sitting with Reenie (Small Lady as she calls her) in Reenie's room. "Small Lady," Sailor Pluto began. "Remember when you were in the past before?" Reenie nodded, not looking at the Sailor Scout of Time. "Small Lady, because of the battle that is going on here, I must send you back to the past," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Why?" Reeni wanted to know.  
  
"For you to begin your training sessions with Sailor Moon. Now Sailor Moon doesn't know that you're going back, so she'll be surprised to see you. You'll pop up where she is. Okay?" Reenie nodded. Pluto gave Reenie something that looked almost identical to a watch.  
  
"What is this?" Reenie asked the Scout.  
  
"This is a communicator that you can use to contact me any time that you and the Sailro Scouts are in a fight and need help. Like last time you will stay with Sailor Moon's family." Reenie nodded. Sailor Pluto handed her the time key that she used the last time. "Remember, Small Lady," Sailor Pluto warned. "Like last time, the time key can be used to send you home, or back to the future, but it can be dangerous if you use it to much." Reenie took hold of the time key. Suddenly she was floating, and a pink cloud was being made above her. Then, Reenie disappeared inside the pink cloud.  
  
  
  
A light flashed and the group of four appeared again, this time inside Serena's father's hospital room. It turned out that Mrs. Anderson, Mrs. Tuskino were in the room with an awake Mr. tuskino. The light startled the group.  
  
"What the?" Mr. Tuskino said startled.  
  
"Dad," Serena said. "You're awake!" Then, everyone looked up, as a pink cloud appeared in the air. Suddenly, a little figure dropped from the opening in the cloud. Serena ran to catch the figure. She was already guessing who it was. As the little figure landed in Serena's arms, Serena knew she had been right.  
  
"Reenie!" she said.  
  
"Serena," the little girl said. The three adults were staring at the ceiling, to Reenie, then back to the ceiling, then back to Reenie.  
  
"They know?" Reenie asked in Serena's ear. Serena nodded. Serena put Reenie to the floor, and Serena knelt to one knee.  
  
"Why are you back here, Reenie?" Serena asked. "I thought things were going well in the future."  
  
"They are," the little princess replied. "But Puu sent me for my training."  
  
"Training? For what?" Serena asked.  
  
"Being a Sailor Scout," Reenie replied. "We can call on Puu if we get into any trouble."  
  
"Mom, dad," Serena said. "You remember Reenie." Mrs. Tuskino nodded. She already knew about Reenie being Serena's future child. But Mr. Tuskino didn't.  
  
"Dr. Anderson could you fix Darien up?" Serena asked. "He was hurt." Dr. Anderson nodded.  
  
"Come on, Darien," Dr. Anderson said. Amy's mom led Darien out of the room to (where Serena was guessing) another room. Serena turned her attention back to Reenie and her dad.  
  
"Dad," Serena said. "Remember how I said that I was Sailor Moon?" Mr. Tuskino nodded.  
  
"Well, I kinda of left out that Reeniewasmydaughterfromthefuture."  
  
"What did you just say?" Mr. Tuskino asked. "I didn't quiet catch what you said about Reenie." Serena took a deep breath, then said, "Reenie is my future daughter. Or your future granddaughter." Mr. Tuskino's face got all red, and Serena knew that he was about to explode. Serena looked at Amy's face.  
  
"Come on, Reenie," the Scout said. "We should leave Serena alone." Reenie took the hand extended to her, and the trio (Daniella, Amy, and Reenie) left the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
"What?!" Mr. Tuskino half-yelled, when the group had left. Serena sighed, and looked at her mom.  
  
"I have to explain everything, don't I?" she asked. Mrs. Tuskino nodded. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. Serena quickly opened it, and Troy poked his head in.  
  
"How did you get in?" Serena asked.  
  
"All the press is gone," Troy replied. "Scared off by the monsters, I'm guessing. Security's less tight around here." Troy appeared to notice Serena's dad. He also noticed the angry expression on his face.  
  
"Can you come outside for a sec?" he asked. Serena nodded, and went out of the room, also shutting the door behind her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Why is your dad so steamed?" Troy asked.  
  
"I told him about Reenie," Serena said.  
  
"Who?" Troy asked.  
  
"My future daughter," Serena said. "She's already been here once. At first, we didn't know anything about her. We ended up finding out that she is my daughter from the future. She was sent to the past to find the Silver Emperium Crystal. She needed the crystal to help free her mother, and Crystal Tokyo. She did end up helping, and Sailor Pluto (the Sailor Scout of time) came back to the past with the crystal and returned it to me. Reenie stayed in the future, because she had done what she had come here to do. I really missed her then. Now a about a year later, Reenie comes back. She dropped from an opening in a pink cloud that appeared. The only problem is, is that she did it in my father's room. He doesn't know a thing about Reenie. Except that's she my daughter. And Reenie's just told me that Puu (that's Sailor Pluto), sent her back to the past for training to become a Sailor Scout. Now I have to find Reenie, so that she can contact Sailro Pluto, so that Sailor Pluto can explain everything to my dad." Serena sighed, and started walking done the hall.  
  
"Does Reenie have pink hair in the exact small style as yours?" Troy asked. Serena nodded.  
  
"They're not that way," Troy said. "I think they might have gone to go see Darien." Serena changed direction, and started heading towards the first room when she realized she had no idea which room that they were in. She turned to face Troy. It seemed that he already knew what she was going to ask because when she turned to face him, he said, "543." Serena smiled ehr thanks and headed towards that room number. It turned out that room 543 wasn't that far from Serena's father's room. Serena knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said a voice. Serena recognized it as Dr. Anderson's. Serena opened the door, then quickly shut it as after she entered. "Reenie, can you contact Puu for me?" Serena asked. Reenie nodded.  
  
"Sure," the little pink haired girl said.  
  
"Why? Are we in any trouble?" Serena shook her head.  
  
"None whatsoever," Serena replied. "I just need Puu's help in exlpaining something to my dad."  
  
"Let me guess," Reenie said. "About me being your kid?" Serena nodded, surprised that Reenie guessed that.  
  
"How did you know?" Serena asked, truely surprised.  
  
"It was kind of obvious on the look of grandpa's face" Reenie said smiling. Serena tried to hide her smile, as she heard that word. That was one word that her dad was not going to get used to being called. Reenie pressed a button on the watch that Puu had given her. Suddenly, a black hole appeared in the room a few feet away from Reenie. The figure that Serena, and Amy recognized as Sairlo Pluto stepped out.  
  
"Small Lady!" Sailor Pluto said. "Serena, are you guys in any trouble?" Serena shook her head. "Then why did Small Lady contact me?"  
  
"Reenie contacted you because I need you to help explain everything about Reenie to my dad who almost went balistic when I told him," Serena said.  
  
"Maybe, then," Pluto said, "I should transform to my normal self?" Serena nodded.  
  
"That would be good, since the hospital staff might get suspicious of somebody wearing a Scout uniform walking around the halls," Serena said. Pluto lifted her time staff above her head and several beams of energy surrounded her.  
  
A few minutes later, they no longer recognized Sailor Pluto. Serena was about to open her mouth to ask what the Scout's name was when Pluto replied, "Just call me, Puu, Princess." Then after a pause, "Or should I say queen already?" Serena smiled.  
  
"Come on, Puu," Serena said. "I'll show you to my dad's room." Serena led the Scout out of the room and down tha hall to her dad's room.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the room that Darien was in Dr. Anderson was stunned at what Serena had just said.  
  
"Amy?" Dr. Anderson said. "D you mind ex....?"  
  
"No," Amy inturruped her mother. "I don't. You see mom, Reenie comes from the future. She can travel through time by the help of Sailor Pluto (the Scout you just saw), and a time key that Sailor Pluto has given her. Last time Reenie was here, she pretended to be Serena's cousin, but then we found that she was from the future. Later on, we also found out that she just ahppened to be Serena's and Darien's future daughter. She had come here to get the Silver Emperium Crystal. the crystal that Serena uses for tranforming into Sailor Moon. Anyway, Reenie got the crystal then went back to the future to help free her mom, and Crystal Tokyo. Sailro Pluto then came back to the past (this time, now) to return the Emerpium Crystal. To tell you the truth mom, I have no idea why Reenie is back in the past. No idea at all."  
  
"Maybe," Darien said. "She came here for protection against a battle that's happening in the future. After all, you know that while Prince Diamond is also fighting here, in the past, he's not lightening up on his battle in the future." Amy nodded, knowing that all too well.  
  
"Maybe the fight in the future is getting so bad that Reenie needs to be taught how to fight as a Sailor Scout herself to protect her," Daniella said. "That could be why Sailor Pluto sent her back to the past, couldn't it?" Darien nodded.  
  
"It could be," he said. "I wonder why neither of us thought of that."  
  
  
  
At the Anderson's, the group of adults were still inside the house. Luna was trying to get there attention. The black cat sighed, and realizing that she was never going to get the grown-up's attentions, called Lita over. Lita ran to Luna, and the black cat whispered something in her ear. Lita smiled and nodded. The tall Scout stood up, put her hands to her lips and made a peircing whistling noise. That got the grown-up's attention. Everyone turned to face the tall Scout.  
  
"Listen up!" Lita said. "Everyone now. I mean all the parents. We know that most of you don't want us being Scouts. You also know that your decision probably won't stop any of us. Now I need to know everyone's decision, then I'll phone the hospital and tell Daniella and Troy. Raye and Mina can hear the decision in the kitchen. now one by one, tell me what you think." Lita's parents went first. But instead of giving Lita their decision, they faced the other parents. Mrs. Kino spoke first.  
  
"As Lita just said," Mrs. Kino said. "The kids won't listen to us, even if we do say no to them being Scouts, so I say, yes. I mean, I'd rather have my daughter out there, knowing that she my faith in her, than her fighting against all those things and not having my faith in her. They've gone this far wihtout us knowing, and only until now, nobody ahs gotten hurt. I say, yes. Let them be Sailor Scouts!" Lita was surpised at her mother's decision. Mr. Kino agreed with his wife.  
  
"I have to agree," he said. "It's better for the kids to know that they have our faith, than not having our faith. After all, if everything that Luna said was true (and I'm sure it is, after all), if Serenity had enough faith in our daughters, why shouldn't we? They've handled themselves so far." The next group of parents to speak were Raye's.  
  
"I have to agree with the Kinos," Mr. Hino spoke. "I mean, isn't it better for us to have faith in our kids? Either way they're going to be out there fighting. There is no way we'll be able to stop them. We might as well have faith."  
  
"He's right," Mrs. Hino said. "After all, we can still be afraid for their safety. I know I'll afraid for Raye's, but I think it's better for us to have confidence in them, not not. I say, yes." After a few more of the parents spoke up, it was obvious that it was unamious. Everyone agreed that they would allow there kids to fight (even though some were still mad, at the kids not telling them about this from the being). After Lita was told the vote, she contacted Amy with her communicator.  
  
"Amy," Lita said. "Get Troy and Daniella, okay?" Lita saw Amy nod, then heard her friend call the newest Scouts to the communicator. When she saw Troy's face, Lita told him the good news. It was obvious through the communicator that he was happy that his parents would let him fight. It seemed that he was also happy that his parents knew. "How's Serena's dad?" Lita asked, her voice full of concern. There was a pause from Troy, Lita heard a faint voice in the back, then Troy said, "Pretty good. Dr. Anderson that he should be able to leav the hospital soon. Darien's doing pretty good, too." Lita's eyes widened. Se had no idea that Darien was hurt.  
  
"He's hurt?" the Scout said.  
  
"Yeah," Troy said with a nod. "That Prince Diamond fella got him with a sword, he's okay." Suddenly, Lita heard a voice that she hadn't heard in a long while, but still recognized. Reenie!  
  
"Why's Reenie there?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sailor Pluto sent her here for her to train to become a Sailor Scout," Troy said. After Troy said that, Lita also heard a faint "All right!" in the background.  
  
"Who was that?" the tall Scout asked.  
  
"Daniella," Troy replied. Then, "Look, I gotta go. Troy out." The little picture went blank. Lita sighed, and turned to face the group of adults.  
  
  
  
At the hospital, Serena was leading Puu (Pluto) to her father's room. They reached it about two minutes later. Serena opened the door, allowed Pluto and herself to enter then shut the door behind her. Serena could tell by looking at erh dad that he was still steamed. Serena could also see the look of surprise on Pluto's face, when Pluto looked at her dad.  
  
"Mr. Tuskino, sir," Puu said.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena's father asked. "Mr. Tuskino, I am known as Sailor Pluto, the Sailor Scout of time and space. I understand that you are confused and angered by your daughter and Small Lady." It was obvious that Mr. Tuskino was confused at the words "Small Lady". Pluto looked at Serena, and Serena whispered somehting in Pluto's ear. "I mean, your daughter, and Reenie," Pluto corrected herself. "I do not see why, but then again I am not Serenity's father. Let me explain to you that Serenity is Reenie's mother. In fact that is why we call upon your daughter, often. She is the one whom Reenie trusts most out of the other Scouts. We feel that it is because of the mother-daughter connection." Pluto took breath and began to tell him the story, about Serena being Neo-Queen Serenity, Darien being King Enymion, abotu Prince Diamond and the Negamoon, and about Reenie. That took about twenty minutes to explain. When Pluto was finished, there was a knock at the door. Serena jumped at the sudden noise. She went, and oepned the door. On the other side was Dr. Anderson, Sammy, Darien, Troy, Daniella, Amy, and Reenie.  
  
"Serena, Puu, can you go outside now?" Dr. Anderson asked. Serena nodded, and her and Puu left the room. Dr. Anderson looked at Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino. "Can you tell me what's up with Reenie, other than she's Serena's daughter?" Dr. Anderosn asked Serena's parents. Mrs. Tuskino nodded, and while Dr. Anderson examined Mr. Tuskino, Mrs. Tuskino re-told everything that Sailor Pluto had just said. In the hall, Serena was sitting on the chair, tapping her foot.  
  
"Can you stop that please?" Reenie asked, obviously annoyed at the noise Serena was making. Serena glared at her future child. It was more than obvious that Serena was upset about something. Puu went to her future queen.  
  
"Serena," the tall girl said. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Serena nodded, and got up from the chair, and headed down the hall. "What is the matter?" Puu asked.  
  
"Nothing is the mat...." Serena stopped herself knowing that she couldn't hide anything from Puu. Serena stayed silent.  
  
"Serena," Puu said. "I understand your reluctance to talk to me. But, you must understand that I have seen how you act here and in the future. I can see if you are upset or not. I wish you would tell me the truth." Serena winced at the words that the older Scout used. She knew that what Sailor Pluto was saying was true, but she couldn't say anything. Not yet. She looked at Pluto. She wanted for Pluto to understand why. She didn't want her friend to be hurt. Puu took out her time staff and did a circle around herself, and Serena. Serena was obvisoul confused when Pluto did this. Puu laughed at her future queen's reaction. "Princess," Puu said. "This is a area of space that I control. Remember that I am the Scout of Time and Space." Serena sighed. It was obvious that her friend wanted her to tell her what was wrong. "Puu," Serena said. "I don't even know what's wrong. All I know is that I'm not sure of me and Darien." Pluto's was very surprised at this remark. "Serena," Pluto said. "You are joking, are you not?" Serena shook her head. Tears were forming in Serena's eyes. "Does this have anything to do with that idiot from the future?" Puu asked. Serena nodded.  
  
"Pluto," she said. "He looks so much like Darien. How can that be?"  
  
"Serena, Serena," Puu said, shaking her head. "I have to tell you this, unfortuanatly. Prince Darien and Prince Diamond are brothers." Serena's mouth opened in an "O" of shock.  
  
"How...? Why did Diamond turn over?" Serena asked stunned. Puu shrugged.  
  
"More power? He knew that Darien was the one to become king, not him," Pluto said. "I guess he couldn't stand it. Beryal or somebody else told him that if he turned over, he could become King of the Dark Side. He only thoguht of how much power he would have. Not how much he would lose." Puu shook her head saddly, remembering back then. Serena couldn't believe this.  
  
"So brother and brother are trying to destroy each other?" she said. "Why?"  
  
"Darien just wants to protect you," Puu said. "I don't even think that he remembers all this. Diamond, however does. He's doing this because of the two things he always wanted."  
  
"Two things?" Serena said. "What are those?" Puu looked at Serena.  
  
"Power," the Scout said. "And you."  
  
"Why does he want me if he knows that I love Darien?" Serena asked.  
  
"You just amitted to yourself and to me that you're not even sure of that now," Puu said. Serena sighed.  
  
"But I do," Serena said. "Just that when I saw Diamond, blury memories came back. I didn't understand what they were or why they came. Now I do. Now those memories are so much clearer. The thing that I don't get is why did they just appear now?"  
  
"Because Diamond appeared now, also," Puu replied. "Your mother did not want you to have any recollection of your relationship with Diamond."  
  
"Relationship?!" Serena cried. Puu nodded.  
  
"When you were younger and lived on the moon," Puu said. "You had a crush on him." Serena made a gagging noise and Puu laughed. "I think that we should get going back to the normal time," Puu said.  
  
"Just one more question," Serena said. "Do I still feel like this whenever I see Diamond in the future? Does Neo-Queen Serenity?" Puu nodded.  
  
"She still does," Puu said. "But her love for Small Lady, and King Endymion reminds her who she loves more." Serena smiled.  
  
"That's probably why I felt so sad but happy when I got rid of Prince Diamond earlier today, but I felt guilty about injuring Diamond." Puu shook her head.  
  
"Yesterday," Puu said. "It's already five in the morning in your time area."  
  
"Yesterday," Serena corrected herself. Puu took out her time staff. She did a circle around them, and the surrounding around them disappeared and the all too falimiar walls of the hospital surrouded them. Serena looked at Puu.  
  
"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Serena asked. Puu smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, my Queen," Puu said. "Trust me. Now, come. We must see how your father is." Puu knocked on the door. Dr. Anderson opened it, and went outside to the hall. She faced Puu and Serena.  
  
"Serena," she said. "Your dad will be able to go home today. I must warn you, though. He will have to use a wheelchair to get around for a few days. While he is more stronger than he was before, he is still weak." Serena nodded, and headed inside the room. Mrs. Tuskino was smiling.  
  
"You heard the news?" Serena asked her mother. Mrs. Tuskino nodded. "Now if only...."  
  
"If only what?" Serena asked.  
  
"I just hope that no more monsters come for a while," she said. Serena nodded.  
  
"I have to train Reenie, anyway." The door opened suddenly, and Dr. Anderson appeared with a wheelchair.  
  
"Ready, Mr. Tuskino?" she asked. Serena's father nodded, and with the help of his wife and daughter, got up and into the wheelchair. Mrs. Tuskino thanked Dr. Anderson for everything, and she wheeled her husband out of the room, and towards the elevator. Amy, Daniella, Troy, Reenie, Puu, Darien, Serena, Sammy, and Mr. ander Mrs. Tuskino squeezed into one of the larger elevators and rode down to the first floor.  
  
  
  
Prince Diamond pounded the edge of his throne with his fist, aggravated. Shapire and Emerald stood in fron of the rest of the whole kingdom watching there Prince.  
  
"Your Magesty," Shapire said, talking to Prince Diamond. "Are attempts are futile in the past. We are gaining more ground every day in the future. No matter how many times the Wise Man tells us, I don't understand why we must keep fighting in the past." Diamond raised his head to look at his younger brother.  
  
"The Wise Man has explained it to you already," Diamond said in his cool, calm, collected manner. "We must capture the little girl, and get rid of the Emerpium Silver Crystal if we want to maintain any ground that we have gained here."  
  
"If you go and try to fight against Darien again there is no way that you'll come out alive otu of that one," Shapire replied. "I should go and defeat Darien." A look of anger crossed Diamond's face.  
  
"No!" he almost shouted. Then gathering himself, "I must defeat draien myself." Shapire clenched his teeth.  
  
"Just because you love Serenity, you're being to nice to Darien," Shapire said. "The one thing that stands between us capturing Crystal Tokyo and not is the one thing that you cannot destroy."  
  
"Enough!" Diamond yelled, standig up. "Fine! Go fight Darien! I warn you, if Serenity gets hurt in the past, you will be banished from this place. You will not live here in Crystal Tokyo or go back home to the Dark Moon. You will no longer be a part of this." Shapire nodded, understanding.  
  
"I understand, Your Magesty," he said. "Thank you. I shall not fail." With tht Shapire left the building.  
  
  
  
Serena, Darien, Sammy, Reenie, Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino entered the Tuskino's home. Once Mrs. Tuskino had led Mr. Tuskino to the guest room where both of Serena's parents would be staying for the next few days, Darien spoke.  
  
"Mrs. Tuskino," he said. "I was ondering if you have any chores that might need to be done while Mr. Tuskino is in bed." Mrs. Tuskino smiled at what Darien was saying. "Thank you, Darien," she said. "I can't think of anything."  
  
"Good-bye then," Darien said. "If you need anything..." Mrs. Tuskino inturruped him. "Darien, you may stay at our home if you would like," Mrs. Tuskino replied. "For the next few days. You may be able to help Serena train Reenie. After all, you are Serena's future husband, and reenie's future father." Darien's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink at the mention of this. Then, "Thank you, Mrs. Tuskino," Darien said. "Thank you." Serena, Sammy, and Reenie led Darien to his room upstairs. When Darien had settled, Serena took Reenie up to her room.  
  
"Now Reenie," Serena said. "Hold my hand. I am going to have to transport you somewhere." Reenie nodded, and did as she was told. Serena mumbled something, and a flash of light appeared. When it disappeared Serena and Reenie were no longer standong there.  
  
  
  
A light flashed in the distance. Raye and Puu looked up. "What was that?" Raye asked the older girl.  
  
"Training has begun," was all Puu said. Raye looked at Puu confused. She did not understand what she was syaing when she said that. Puu stiffled her giggles at the confused expression on Raye's face. "Never mind," Puu said. "Nothing of importance for you or I." Raye nodded, and gone back to sprting out the magic charms.  
  
  
  
In the feilds a few kilometres from the temple, Serena and Reenie appeared. "Now," Serena said. "We have to transform." Reenie nodded. Serena took her broach and held it up and said, "Moon Prisim Power!" Once Serena had transformed into Sailor Moon, she took her Scepter out of her Lunar space Pocket. "I wish Luna were here," Sailor Moon muttered. As Serena reached in for her Scepter she felt somehitng new and toko it instead. She toko it out and was surpised. It was something like a small broach in the shape of a heart. "I guess this is your transformation tool," Sailor Moon said, hanidng it to Reenie. Reenie nodded, and took it.  
  
"Now what do I say?" Reenie asked.  
  
"I don't know," Sailor Moon rpelied. "Since your my daughter, I guess it would be something like Chibi-Moon, or something." Reenie nodded understanding. She held ehr hand up with the broach and shouted, "Chibi Moon Power, Make-Up!" In a few minutes, another younger Sailor Scout was stanidng in front of Sailor Moon.  
  
For the next hour and a half Sailor Moon taught Sailor-Chibi Moon all less stronger versions of her own attacks. by the end of the half hour Sailor Chibi Moon looked up at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Are we through?" she asked. Sailor Moon smiled remembering how many times she had to have said that to Luna. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"We're through," Sailor Moon replied. "Now let's de-transform." Soon Serena and Reenie were standing in the feilds. Reenie looked up at Serena as if asking "Now what?" then looked towards the forested area. Serena started walking towards the trees. Reenie followed.  
  
  
  
At the temple Raye and Puu were still outside. This time planting some trees. Suddenly, raye heard a noise and looked up. Puu noticed what Raye was doing and looked up also.  
  
"What is it, Raye?" Puu asked.  
  
"Listen," Raye replied. Puu listened, then aftre a few mintues of silence smiled as she recognized who it was coming.  
  
"Never mind, Raye," Puu said. "Let's get back to work." Raye looked at Puu. She wasn't sure of what to do. She knew that Puu had seen and been in the futrue, and probably knew what this noise was.  
  
"Puu, what is it?" Raye asked. "It's nothing of importance," Puu replied. Then, "Hey there's Raye and Puu!" Raye recognized the voice as Reenie's. Through the trees came two figrues. Serena and Reenie. "What are you two doing?" Raye asked.  
  
"Just practicing," Reenie replied. Serena could tell by the expression on Raye's face that she didn't understand what Reenie had just said at all. Serena smiled. The two had reached Raye and Puu by now, and Serena bent down and whispered something in Raye's ear. After a few minutes, raye looked up with a look of understand on her face.  
  
"See you guys," Serena said, and together she and Reenie walked down the stairs and towards Serena's home.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Amy's everyone who had been at the hospital had just walked through the door. All the other parents who had stayed there were still sitting down talking. Dr. anderons was the one who called everyone's attention. She put two fingers by her lips and blew. Everyone turned and looked at the group.  
  
"We all understand that you have allowed your daughters or son to be a Sailor Scout," Dr. Anderson replied. "But there are some things that Amy will have to tell you. Just so you understand everything. Amy?"  
  
"One of our Scouts from the futrue is here in the past along with Serena's and Darien daughter." Amy paused to let this information sink in. After a few minutes, the parents started talking.  
  
"Serena's Daughter?"  
  
"Scout from the future?"  
  
"What are you getting at?" were just some of the questions that wer shouted at Amy. The blue-haired girl held up her hands.  
  
"Let me finish explaining," Amy said. "Reenie is Serena and darien's daughter form the future. Puu (sailor Pluto) has come back to the past with her. All that the rest of us understand is that sailro Pluto traveled with Reenie to insure her safety while she trains to become the Sailor Moon of the future. After all, people from the Nega Moon are after her." There was silence for a few minutes then Mr. Kino spoke.  
  
"You're saying that two people have come from the future. One of them to train as a new Sailor scout, the other to protect her from the Nega Moon. Whyy should we believe any of this?" he asked. Lita sighed.  
  
"Dad," she said. "Why not? You've believed everything else Luna and Artemis have told you. Do you think just because Amy's our age she's lying. Do you need proof? Fine then. Mina contact Pluto and Mars. Puu will have to come here to explain everything."  
  
  
  
Raye had just finished covering a seed when her communicator started beeping. Raye took it out of one of her pockets and pressed a button. "Mina," Raye said, suprised. "What's going on?"  
  
"Mr. Kino doesn't believe a thing we just said abuopt reenie and Puu. We need Puu over here now to sort things out. It would help if you were here, too." Raye nodded, then said, "We'll be there as fast as possible." Then the little picture went blank. Raye looked over at Puu. The taller Scout nodded. She had heard everyhting and understood. "Let's get going," Puu said. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, then grabbed her strobe and did a circle around her self and Raye. A yellowish cloud appeared above there heads, and the two Scouts were drawn into it. Once both Scout were inside, the could disappeared, and no trace was left that anyone had been there. Except of course for the seeds.  
  
  
  
Lita was still talking to her dad. It was obvious that she was angry at her father for not believing Amy. "Lita, look," Amy said. Lita looked to where Amy's eyes were focused. So did everyone else. A yellowish could was appearing a feet away from Mina. "What the hell is that?" Mr. Kino said, a mix of sarcasm and anger. Lita shrugged still looking at the cloud. Suddenly, some sort of stick appeared to be coming out of the opening in the cloud. Everyone sighed as they realized who it was.  
  
"Mars! Pluto!" the Scouts excalimed as they saw Pluto coming down. Mars followed after her. Both of the Scouts landed on there feet. Puu stood up immeadiatly. "Mr. Kino?" Puu said, looking around the room. Lita's father looked more scared then disbeleiving.  
  
"Dad," Lita said. Mr. Kino looked to his daughter.  
  
"Meet Sailor Pluto, or as we and Reenie call her, Puu." Pluto turned to look at Lita's dad.  
  
"Mr. Kino," she said. "I am Sailor Pluto. I understand that you do not beleive anything that Amy has told you about the future or about Reenie and I." Pluto took a breath. She toko ou her transformation pen, and said, "Pluto Star Powr, Make-Up!" Soone stading in front of the group of adults was sailro Pluto. "Now then," Pluto said. "Proof." She took out her strobe and started to do tiny circles in the air. "What kind of proof is this supposed to be?" Mr. Kino asked, sarcasticly. Pluto sighed. Soon the little circles of light became solid. Slowly, Pluto aimed her strobe of the four. Then she pulled each one together. Soone a bigger ball of energy was staind in front of her. The ball was about as tall as Lita. Pluto held her strobe with both hands and pointed just the tip to the ball. She mumbled something that was unable to make out. Soon a picture of a battle secene appeared. "Is this proof enough?" Plut asked. Mr. Kino folded his arms across his chest. Pluto sighed. What a stubborn parent, she thought. Pluto said nothing. Then Lita, Amy, troy Daniella, and Mina gasped. Raye gasped, too. Appearing in the little bal was Sailor Moon. Around her were their future selves (except for daniella's and Troys). Amy realized what it was the first. "The battle that Serena faught yesterday," Amy said. Pluto nodded, but did nothing as the battle continued. Sailor Moon took out her scepter and shouted her attack. The whole group watched stunned, as Sailor Moon's attack began. Pluto clapped her hands one, and the ball disappeared. she tuirned back to the group.  
  
"I am sorry," Mr. Kino said to Pluto and to Amy. Pluto nodded, her expression not changing. "So you really come from the future?" Mr. Hino asked. Pluto nodded. "Reenie does also. I have come here to protect her in casse the Scouts need to go and fight Prince Diamond, Shapire, or Emerald. She must begin ehr trainign as a sailro Scout at this age."  
  
"Why here?" Troy's dad asked. "Why not in the future?"  
  
"You saw the battle," Pluto said. "That is surrounding the whole city of Crystal Tokyo. It is true that Sailor Moon helped us a lot by doing that.. But by not having the Emperium Silver Crystal, then we have a hard time fighting against the Nega Mono and the Drak Crystal."  
  
"Now," Luna said. "One thing. No one else must know. No matter what." The parents nodded. Aretmis stood up on his four paws.  
  
"You may all go home now," the white cat said. "It has been a long two days." The Scouts (except Amy) looked at Artemis. The white cat nodded. "You too Scouts," he said. So with that, everyone got up and headed towards the door. They said their good-byes. All of them sharing a secret not to be told.  
  
  
  
At Serena's house, Reenie went up to her room while Serena flopped down on her bed, exhausted. Serean had only been lying there for a few minutes, when a knock came from outside. Serena didn't answer, so the other person opened the door.  
  
"Mom," Serena said, suprised. Mrs. Tuskino went and sat down beside Serena's bed. "Mom," Serena began, "I understand your resistance at me wanting to be a Sailor Scout." Mrs. Tuskino looked surpised at this annoucement.  
  
"What made this change?" Serena's mom asked. Serena looked at her mom. "When I was training Reenie this afternoon. I... I was scared. Not exactly then," Serena replied. "But thinking that she'll have to go into battle. I don't want her to get hurt. I don't even want a chance for her to get hurt the way I did today. My friends told me tht if it hadn't been for the three crystals, I wouldn't have made it." Serena pasued to collect herself, and wipe back some tears. "In the future," she continued. "They only have two of the crystals. But if Reenie gets hurt like that or as serious in the future, they'll need something that they don't have. They'll need all three crystals." Serena had been trying to hold back her tears, but couldn't any longer. She lay against her mom's should crying. Mrs. Tuskino moved some strands of hair from ehr daughter's forehead. After a few minutes, Serena wiped her eyes. "Mom," Serena said. "How did you decide that I should stay a Sailor Scout?" Mrs. Tuskino looked at the wall of her daughter's room.  
  
"I was thinking about all the battles that I heard about the five Scouts fighting on the news," Serena's mom replied. "You always come away from those battles unharmed. I had complete trust in you. It was only a fluke that you got hurt that one time."  
  
"I guess I should have faith in Reenie then, huh?" Serena said. Mrs. Tuskino nodded. "It's harder because she hasn't faught a battle yet, and you prefer it that way. But she will have to one day. Like Luna said. 'Either way you're going to have to fight evil. Would you rather have them fighting with or withour yout encouragement?' Remeber?" Mrs. Tuskino said. Serena nodded. Mrs. Tuskino got up off the bed, and walked out of the rom, shutting the door behind her. Serena sighed, and lay down to rest.  
  
  
  
Shapire appeared in a alley. He looked down at his clothes, and shook his head. He mumbled something, then in a few minutes he appreaded dressed in black jeans, a black shirt, and a black jean jacket. He walked out of the alley, and towards the apartment complex in front of him.  
  
After he had rented a apartment, he left the building and headed towards the park, ready to begin getting things ready for his first attack.  
  
  
  
Lita entered her house with her parents.  
  
"Dad," Lita said, as the trio entered the huge hosue. "I can go back to my apartment. I don't need to live here."  
  
Her dad was silent. Then, "You cannot leave the home of your parents unless you have their permission. Especially to go live off on your own. You had our permission before, but you do not now." Lita sighed. She hated for it to seem as though she was an ingrate, but she hated livign in her dad's huge house. She had hated it when she was a child, and she still did. But Lita knew better than to argue with her dad, and headed upstairs to her room.  
  
She opened the door, then slammed it shut. She lay on her bed and sighed.  
  
"I have to get out of here," Lita grumbled. "I'm like a prisonier in my own house." Suddenly, Lita's communicator started beeping. She took it out of her pocket, and pressed the button.  
  
"Serena,'' Lita said, surprised. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Raye got a one of those bad feelings," the blonde-haired girl replied. "The Scouts are going to go check it out. Darien's already left."  
  
"Where?" Lita asked.  
  
"The park," Serena replied. Lita nodded, and shut her comunicator off. She transofrmed, opened her window, jumped out, then ran off towards the park.  
  
  
  
By the time Sailor Jupiter reached the park, the other Scouts were there too. All except Sailor Moon. Jupiter and the other Scouts were stunned at what they saw. In front of both of the Scouts were two Tuxedo Masks. The Tuxedo Masks eyed each other, and when one moved so did the other. Sailor Moon arrived three minutes after Jupiter. She was speechless at what she saw. She coudn't even remember her speech. Mars looked at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Which one is the real one?" she asked, her leader. Sailor Moon had no idea. She couldn't answer Mars's question.  
  
"I don't know," Sailor Moon replied. "I don't know." Suddenly, Sailor Moon heard a voice that she had thought wouldn't have come.  
  
"Sailor Moon, one is Darien," the voice said. "Which one? Which is my daddy?" Sailro Moon turned to face Sailor Chibi-Moon.  
  
"Darien!" Sailor Moon called out. Both of the Tuxedo masks turned to face her. "Sailor Moon!" one of the Tuxedo masks yelled. "Use your Scepter!" Sailor Moon took it out of her sub-space pocket, and faced it at the one who hadn't said anything yet.  
  
"Sailor Moon, don't!" the Tuxedo Mask on the right yelled. "Us it on him!" "Shapire!" Pluto yelled. "Stop teasing Sailor Moon! Stop this joke. Don't destroy your brother! Get out of that Tuxedo mask costume!" Both Tuxedo masks turned to look at Pluto. So did sailro Moon. "I thought Daimond was Darien's brother," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"He is. So is Shapire," Pluto replied. "How can they look the same?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"There is one way to tell them apart, Serenity," pluto said. Sailro Moon looked at Pluto. A question in her eyes. "Look inside."  
  
"Serena, Meatball Head," the Tuxedo Mask on the left said. "Get rid of that imposter! Use your Scepter quick!" Sailor Mon closed her eys. then after five minutes, she opened her eys, aimed her Scepter at the right. He waved his hands at her in a signal to stop, and not do her attack.  
  
"Moon....... Scepter..... Elimination!!" Tuxedo Mask on the right took out his cane in a hope to at least try and not make the attack as forcefull. The attack hit the Tuxedo Mask with full force. He crumpled to the floor, and sailro moon ran to the other one. She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I did it!" she said. "I got rid of Shapire." Tuxedo Mask smiled.  
  
"So did I," he said. He hugged Sailor Moon back. But this time he did not let go. "Darien," Sailor Moon cried out, tyring to get out of his grasp. "Let me go." Sailor Moon turned to look up at Tuxedo Mask's face. She gasped. The hat and mask were starting to disappear. "Darien, your powers," Sailor Moon said. Then Sailor Moon felt a sword on his side. She started fighting to get out of his grasp.  
  
"I got rid of him, too," the man whispered in Sailor Moon's ear. "I did my job, too."  
  
"Shapire!" a voice commanded. "Let her go!" Shapire turned to look at sailor Pluto.  
  
"I did my job," Shapire replied. "Now to finish it." A portal opened and holding a angry Sailor Moon walked inside.  
  
"We have to do something!" Mars cried. "We have no idea what he's gonna do with her." The Scouts looked at Pluto. She was the only one who could open the gates of time. Pluto nodded.  
  
"Let's go," she said. She used her staff and opened a portal to the future.  
  
"Hurry up," Pluto said. "I may be able to open and close these portals when I want, but I can't keep them open for that long." The scouts ran into the portal, and Pluto followed, shuting the portal behind them. the Scouts had entered a room that in almost every spare space was a portal. They were surpised at all the portals around them. "Which one should we enter?" Mars asked. Pluto motion to the one to their left. "That one," Pluto replied. "The one closest to your left is almost always the one that you would want to go through." So the group walked towards the left portal. Pluto aimed her staff at it, and it almost immeadiatly opened.  
  
Once the portal was opened, the Sailro Scouts stepped through. Mars frowned at what she saw.  
  
"How are we supposed to get to Prince Diamond through Crystal Tokyo?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see," was all Pluto said.  
  
"Pluto, we need to rescue my sister now," Sailor Sun said. All the Scouts looked confused when he said this. All that is, except Pluto.  
  
"I know," Pluto said, calmly. "But we need the help of my friends first."  
  
"What can your friends do that we can't?" Sailor earth asked, angry. "We need to go help Serena."  
  
"We can do a lot more than you seven," a voice said. The group turned behind them to see a tall, older woman. She had maroon hair, maroon eyes, and was dressed as Sailor Scout. She was very pretty and could have probably had a career as a model when she was younger for a long while.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Pluto asked. "I thought that we would have to go all the way to the palace to get you and the others." The older woman smield.  
  
"We got you on the tracking device in the city," she replied, smiling. "Now let's get going. Where's Sailor Moon?" Pluto looked at the ground.  
  
"No," the woman said, with something that sounded like horror in her voice. "Diamond?" Pluto shook her head.  
  
"Some asshole called Shapire," Mars replied. The older woman smiled. "Shapire," she said with a nod. "Definatly a big asshole." The younger Scouts giggled.  
  
"Mars," Pluto said. "We need to get inside Diamond's palace." The older woman looked at them.  
  
"Let's go get the others," she said. "We'll need their help."  
  
"Thank you sailro Mars." The younger Mars was shocked when Pluto said that. Sailro Pluto looked at the other Scouts.  
  
"Well, guys," she said. "Let's get going." Pluto opened a portal that led to the palace. The Scouts, older Mars, and Pluto stepped through.  
  
  
  
In the past, Mr. and Mrs. Kino were on the phone with Raye's parents. they had already talk to everyone else, and the parents were going to gather at Serena's house at eleven (five minutes). Mrs. Kino had discovered that Lita had disappeared hrough her window. After phonign all the other Scouts's parents they had discovered that everyone else was missing, too. They had called an emergancy meeting at the Tuskino's. Mr. Kino hng up the phone.  
  
"They're going to be there," he told his wife. "Let's get going ourselves."  
  
  
  
In the park, Tuxedo Mask was finally regaining concessness. He looked around, his vision still blurry and spotted only one other person.  
  
"Reenie!" he called.  
  
"Daddy," Chibi-Moon said. "You're finally awake."  
  
"Where's Serena?" he asked.  
  
"With your brother," Chibi-Moon replied. It was ovbivous that Tuxedo mask was confused by what Reenie had said. "You don't remember a lot from what happened, do you?" Chibi-Moon asked.  
  
"I don't," Tuxedo Mask replied. "Why?" Sailor Chibi-Moon retold everything that had happened. Tuxedo Mask grew angry as he heard what Shapire had done. "I guess we should tell Serena's parents," Tuxedo Mask said. He looked around to see if anyone else was around. When he spotted no one, he quickly transformed back into Darien. Chibi-Moon also transformed back into Reenie.  
  
"Where are we going now?" she asked Darien.  
  
"To talk to your grandparents," he replied. "They're going to want to know what happened to their daughter. Even if it hurts." Darien knelt and Reenie climbed up on his back. When he was sure that Reenie was secure, he started to run towards the Tuskinos.  
  
  
  
Shapire held the struggling Sailor Moon in his grasp, when he stepped through the portal and sttod behind the doors that led into the throne room. He kicked the door a bit. Somebody from the other side opened it wide open, and he stepped inside the room. Everyone who had been standing on the red carpet moved. They also gasped when hey saw who he had. People started whispering.  
  
"Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Such a spitting image of Serenity."  
  
"Can it really be?"  
  
"Prince Diamond is going to be so happy."  
  
Those were just some of the remarks. Shapire stepped foreward. People stepped out of his way. Sailor Moon struggled even harder. Shapire whispered in her ear, "Stop it." After a few more steps, Shapire was in front of Prince Diamond. He smiled, and let go of Sailor moon. She fell to the floor. It was obvious by the expression on her face that she was really steamed. Prince Diamond smiled.  
  
"So Shapire," Diamond greeted his brother, "For once you prove useful." He turned to face Sailor Moon. Smiling, he said, "Welcome Sailor Moon. Welcome to the Dark Moon. I am Prince Diamond. You met Shapire." It was obvious that Diamond wanted Sailro Moon to say something, but she stayed silent. He turned back to Shapire. "Take her to one of the comfortable rooms," Diamond instruced. Shapire nodded, grabbed Sailor Moon and turned to walk away. "Oh, Shapire," Diamond called. Shapire turned to look at Diamond. "Make sure she's comfortable. After all, we don't want our guest to be uncomfortable." Two guards came foreward and took Sailor Moon away from Shapire. Then Shapire nodded, and left the room with two guards, holding Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
In the future, the younger Scouts, older Mars, and Pluto stepped onto the crystal floor of the palace. Two people who were very familiar to Pluto and Mars, but not to the younger Scouts stood in front of the group as it landed. One was a man and the other a woman. The woman wore the smae hairstyle as serena, and Reenie. The man had short black hair, and wore something like the uniform that Prince draien wore. Pluto bowed. So did Mars. The other Scouts stood, confused.  
  
"Pluto," a familiar voice said. "I see the other younger Scouts. Where is Sailor Moon, and Small Lady?"  
  
"Queen Serenity," Pluto said. The younger Scouts were suprised that this was Serena's future self. She seemed so responsible, so strong, so tall, and so pretty. "I left Small Lady in the past, with Tuxedo mask. Shapire has Sailor Moon." Pluto quickly retold everything that had happened earlier. Neo-Queen Serenity's mouth tighten at the part where Shapire had grabbed Sailor Moon. Once Pluto had finished, Neo-Qieen Serenity spoke. "There is only one thing to do. Endymion get Diamond on the communicator. I have an offer to make." Endymion looked at Neo-Queen Serenity. He didn't do anything. Neo-Queen Serenity gave her husband a look, then he sighed and contacted Diamond.  
  
After a few minutes, Diamond's face appeared on the large screen in the room. "Ahh, Neo-Queen Serenity," Diamond said, smiling. Neo-Queen Serenity's face tightened.  
  
"Hello, Diamond," she said, tightly. "Diamond, let Sailor Moon go, please." Diamond smiled.  
  
"You are only trying to use my love for you get in the way of the mission," he said shaking his head. "I don't think so. Sailor Moon is quiet comfortable in where she is being held. Good-bye." The screen went blank.  
  
"Endymion, try and get him back," Neo-Queen Serenity said. Just then, an older Scout appeared. This time there was no mistaking who it was.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity," the figure began, "Why are you trying to conact Diamond?" Neo-Queen Serenity repeated everything Pluto had said.  
  
"I'll try and help," the figure said.  
  
"Thank you, Mercury," Neo-Queen Serenity said. the older version of sailro mercury went beside endymion and satrted typing.  
  
After about five minutes she sighed. Mercury turned to the older version of Serena.  
  
"It's no use," she sighed. "Diamond's blocking all computer signals coming from this palace. The only way we could talk to him is he contacts us, or if we go there (which is impossible)." Neo-Queen Serenity sighed. It was obivous that she was trying to remain calm, and was having a hard time.  
  
"Damn it!" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed, clenching her fist. "There has to be a way to get through Diamond's bolcking."  
  
"I'll keep trying, my magesty," Mercury replied. "If only there was a way to know for sure that Sailor Moon is safe," Serenity said. Mars snapped her fingers.  
  
"There is!" she exclaimed. "The tracking device we planeted when Sailor Moon was last here. It always shows us where she is." "You're a genius, Mars!" Neo-Queen Serenity replied. "Mercury forget rying to get through Diamond's blockings. Try to get through to the tracking device that we planet on Sailor Moon." The older Mercury nodded, pressed a delete button, typed in the words: Sailor Moon and Tracking Device, then conituned typing away.  
  
  
  
In the past, all the parents were now at the Tuskino's house. They were about to start asking Luna questions, when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Tuskino excused herself, and left to go answer it.  
  
"Darien!" Mrs. Tuskino said, surpised. "Reenie! What are you guys doing here? Where are the others? Where's Serena? Is she okay?" Darien held up his hands.  
  
"I"ll answer everything, Mrs. Tuskino," he replied. "Or should I say Reenie will. First of all, are all the parents here?" Serena's mom nodded. "Good," he said. Mrs. Tuskino led the two into the living room where the large group was gathered.  
  
when Mr. Tuskino entered followed by Darien and Reenie, all the parents were surpised. Afgter the shock wore off (which was about a mintue after) question flew at them. "Where is everyone else?"  
  
"Are they safe?"  
  
"Why aren't you with them?"  
  
"Why aren't they with you?"  
  
"Do you have any idea where they are?" Darien held up his hands to try and stop the flow of questions. the parents stopped and Darien spoke. "Reenie will answer all of your questions." He looked at Reenie. "Ready?" The pink-haired girl nodded. She faced the parents and repeated everything that she had told Darien. Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino were the most upset. Mrs. Tuskino was crying. Reenie was also on the verge of tears.  
  
"Is she safe?" Mr. Tuskino asked. Darien looked at the ground. Reenie replied for him.  
  
"Prince Diamond has a crush on Serena," she said. "He wouldn't hurt her." Reenie swallowed. Not yet, anyway, she thought, but kept it to herself.  
  
"So our children are in the future, with your mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, serena's future self?" Daniella's mom asked. Reenie nodded.  
  
"They're also with the future Sailor Scouts, their future selves?" Mrs. Hino asked. Again, Reenie nodded. Mrs. Tuskino wiped her eyes.  
  
"If what you said is true, Reenie," Serena's mom said. "Then they should all be safe. Even Serena."  
  
  
  
In the future, Serena (had transformed back to her normal self) was lying on the bed in the rom that Diamond had given her. Her face was buried in her pillow. She was crying.  
  
"I wish I were a normal teenager," she cried, her words muffled by her pillow. "Why couldn't I have been born a normal teenager?" She wiped her red eyes. She had to stop crying. If Darien were to come and try to rescue her (although she didn't know why he would after what she had done), she didn't want him to see her with red, puffy eyes. Serena heard footsteps coming down the hallway. They had reached her door and stopped. Serena turned and face the locked window. She looked out upon the rest of the Dark Moon. Her back stiffened as she heard the door creak open.  
  
"Serena," Diamond said. "Look at me." She stayed facing the window. "I'm not really that bad of a person, Serena," he said, walking towards her bed. He sat down on the edge, only a few feet away from Serena. Serena felt that he was sitting on the bed. Diamond smiled. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off. "Serena," he said. "Please listen to me. Darien's nothing. He's a wimp." Serena's fists tightened as Diamond continued to speak. "Serena," Diamond said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not as bad as you think." Serena turned around in anger.  
  
"If you're not as bad as I think then let me go!" she yelled. Diamond shook his head. He took his hand off of Serena's shoulder, and got up, off the bed.  
  
"Good-bye, Serena," Diamond said, walking towards the door. "I wish you would see things my way." He shut the door, and Serena heard the key go in the lock.  
  
"Darien," Serena cried, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Where are you?"  
  
  
  
"Mercury, have you gotten to the tracking device yet?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. Mercury shook her head.  
  
"Just a few more min... Got it!" The group turned to look at the screen. It showed Serena lying face down on her bed, her face in her pillow.  
  
"At least she's safe," Serenity replied. "Mercury, try and get sound. I want to communicate with her. She might be able to help us find her." mercury nodded and turned back to the computer keyboard.  
  
"Sailor Mercury," Neo-Queen Serenity said to the younger version. "Please help her." Younger Mercury went beside her older version and started to type away, understanding the technology right away. "Pluto," Serena's older version said. "Contact the others. We're going to need them in here." Pluto nodded, and toook out something like a watch. Younger Jupiter recognized the same things on older Mars's and Mercury's wrists and guessed that it was some sort of communicator. Pluto pressed a button, spoke several words into it, then let go of the button. "Mercury have you got any sound yet?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked, obivously impatient. Older Mercury shook her head.  
  
"Not yet," she replied. Then after a few minutes. "We got it! We have to listen carfeully but we should be able to hear her." Suddenly, all the older Scouts were in the room. pluto put a hand to her lips, motioning them to be quiet.  
  
"Serena?" Neo-Queen Serenity called. "Serena."  
  
  
  
"Serena?" she heard a familiar voice say. "Serena." Serena sat up, wiped her eyes.  
  
"Wh... who's there?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"Serena, it's Neo-Queen Serenity," the voice said.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity?" Serena said. "How...?"  
  
"Listen, Serena," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "I am contacting you through a tracking device we put on you the last time that you were in the future. Are you safe?" Serena noddes, then not sure if they could see her said, "Yes."  
  
"We can see you," Serenity said. "Where are you?" Serena looked around.  
  
"In Diamond's palace," she responded. "In a room in a corridor that only three other people have rooms in."  
  
"The three people are?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Diamond, Emerald, and Shapire," Serena reposnded. Then, "Can you guys come and help me? Can you come free me?"  
  
"Yes," Neo-Queen Serenity replied. "We can." Suddenly, Serena heard footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
"Someone's coming," Serena said. "Good-bye Serena," Serenity said. Serena got up, ready for whoever it was.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard them walk past her. She looked around the room. She did have to admit that the room was nice, and big. There a bunch of comics in one corner, a bunch of CDs in another, and a huge stero system beside them. In another corner was a huge tv set, a VCR, and some movies. She looked at the ceiling. "Darien, where are you?" she cried. She fell back on her bed facing the ceiling.  
  
  
  
The screen went blank.  
  
"Damn!" Mercury cried. Neo-Queen Serenity turned to face the black screen.  
  
"What happened?! Get it back on line!" she commanded. Mercury shook her head.  
  
"We can't," she said. "Somehow, Diamond's blocking got through to our tracking device." Serenity turned to face everyone else.  
  
"That's it," she growled. "Pluto go get Darien. Reenie, too. We're going to need them, both." Pluto nodded, took out her staff, opened a portal and stepped through.  
  
  
  
In the past, Reenie, Darien, and the Scout's parents were still discussing the latest advents. The group heard a noise and looked towards the top of the stairs which was where the noise was coming from. The group stared, open-mouthed as a yellow cloud appeard just beneath the ceiling. Reenie knew who it was before the staff appeared. "Puu!" Reenie cried. Pluto landed on her feet, and the cloud disappeared. The parents took Pluto as a sign that they're kids weren't alright. They're faces got all worried and tight.  
  
"Small Lady, Darien, come on," Pluto said, totally ignoring the worried looks on the parent's faces. Reenie snd Reenie ran to Pluto. Pluto looked to both of them, then lifted her staff up in the air. A yellow cloud appeared above them.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mina's father yelled. The trio was lifted into the cloud, not responding to Mr. Aino. The yellow cloud disappeared with the trio inside. The parents were left wondering why Pluto had come and gotten Reenie, and darien, and if their children were in trouble.  
  
  
  
In the future, Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, the younger Sailor Scouts, and the older Sailor Scouts were awaiting the arrival of Reenie, Darien and Sailor Pluto. Younger Jupiter was the first to notice the beginning of a yellowish cloud appearing on the ceiling.  
  
"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing towards the cloud. The cloud was now big enough for three people to fit through. The first thing that appeared was the point of Sailro Pluto's staff. Then Pluto herself, followed by Reenie (Small Lady), followed by Darien. darien was the first to speak.  
  
"Do you know if Serena's okay?" he asked Neo-Queen Serenity. She nodded her head.  
  
"She's fine," Neo-Queen Serenity replied.  
  
"Why did he take her?" Darien asked King Endymion. He looked at Serenity. "Like you love Serena, so does Diamond, your brother," Serenity replied. Darien balled his fists in anger.  
  
"Why are we standing around here then?" he almost yelled. "We need to go rescue Serena!"  
  
"What we need to do," King Endymion said. "Is make a plan. We can't just go barging in on Prince Diamond like some immature kid." It was obvious that Darien did not like this idea at all.  
  
"Forget it!" Darien said. "With all the Scouts, why can't we?" Neo- Queen serenity sighed.  
  
"Darien," she said. "Prince Diamond's forces are larger than anything you faught before. They are a thousand times stronger than Beryal's." Darien sighed, sat down and listened to what Endymion and Serenity had planned.  
  
  
  
In her room, Serena was laying on her bed, still wondering about Darien.  
  
"If he's not going to get me out of here," she said to herself. "Then I might as well do it myself." She took out her broach and called, "Moon Crystal Power!" She waited, but nothing happened. She stared at her broach. Nothing was wrong with it.  
  
"Great," she growled, as she understaood that her powers wouldn't work on the dark Moon. "So I can de-transform into myself, but I can't transform into Sailor Moon. There goes that idea." Maybe I can transform into Princess Serena, she thought. She held her locket and thought of the Moon Kingdom. She felt a bright light surround her then a light flashed. She looked over herself and smiled. She had done it! She was now Princess Serena. "Yessss!" she cried out. "Now if I could just get out of this room." She took her Scepter out of her sub-space pocket, put the crystal inside of it, and called out her attack. A light grew around the Scepter, then........... died. "No," Princess Serena cried, her last chance destroyed. "No." She sat back on the edge of the bed, defeated. There was only one way that she was going to be able to get out of here, and she hated the thgouht of it. The only way was to cooperate with Diamond. Princess Serena shook her head. "There is no way that I am going to sink so low to save myself as to cooperate with such a low life," she said. She turned as she heard a key go in the whole. The door creaked open, and Serena was not surpised to find Diamond on the other side. he entered, closed it behind him and locked it.  
  
"So glad you got dressed up, Serena," Diamond said, smiling. He walked closer to her, until he was right beside him. "You look dazzling," he whispered in her ear. She walked away from him, and looked out the window. "Princess," he said, "Come with me." He reached out to grab Serena's hand, but she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Get out of here!" she yelled.  
  
"You will learn to like it Serena," Diamond said.  
  
"Yeah right," Serena said, sarcastictly. Diamond sighed, walked towards the door, unlocked it, and left.  
  
Outside the door Serena could hear three voices.  
  
"She isn't going to get used to this," a female voice said. "Yes, she will, Emerald" Diamond said.  
  
"Why don't we use her as a bargaining tool?" another voice suggested. "We talk to Neo-Queen Seren..."  
  
"No," Diamond's said, his voice tight. "She will get used to this."  
  
"Get used to being a prisioner?" Emerald said. She walked towards the door, and leaded one ear up against the wood so she could hear better.  
  
"She is not a prisioner," Diamond told them. Shapire snickered.  
  
"No, of course, she's not," he said, being sarcastic. "You just keep her locked up in a room." Serena had had enough of this conversation. She started hitting the door. "Let me out!" she shouted. serena repeated it for about two more minutes, then stopped. She heard Emerald speaking.  
  
"This is really pitifull," she heard her say. "Let's discuss this later." The group agreed then left. serena slid to the floor, leaned against the door, then began to weep again. "Darien," Serena said, in a voice that sounded like there was no help.  
  
  
  
At the palace, King Endymion had finished talking about the plan.  
  
"Now can we go?" Tuxedo Mask (Darien had already transformed) asked, impatiently. King Endymion nodded.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, is it possible for you to open a portal to the Dark Moon?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. Pluto nodded, held her staff outward and a portal opened up. The older scouts when through first, followed by the younger Scouts, followed by Sailor Chibi-Moon, followed by Tuxedo Mask. Pluto was getting ready to go, when Neo-Queen Serenity, and King Endymion walked forward. Pluto shook her head.  
  
"You shouldn't go through," she said. Neo-Queen Serenity looked at Pluto with a look that said I'm-doing-this-no-matter-what. Pluto sighed and allowed them to go through. She followed.  
  
The group landed on a dark, plane surface.  
  
"Where are we?" Younger Venus asked.  
  
"On the Dark Moon, about ten kilometers from the palace," Older Venus replied. "Nice place, isn't it?" Older Mars asked, sarcastictly.  
  
"Let's get going," Older Jupiter said. So the group headed towards the palace.  
  
  
  
A guard came running towards Prince Diamond.  
  
"Your Highness," he began, bowing quickly, "They are here."  
  
"Already," Diamond said. "I hadn't expected them to come this soon. You know what to do." The guard nodded, and ran off. Shapire walked up to his older brother. "Already?" he asked. Diamond nodded. "Surprising," he said.  
  
"Ready?" Diamond asked. Shapire nodded. Diamond smiled. "Good," he said. "Good." Diamond turned and headed towards his throne.  
  
  
  
The group was about three kilometers away from the palace when suddenly.... "Droids!" Chibi-Moon yelled. Everyone looked up and saw probably over fifty droids coming towards them. The Scouts got ready to attack. Older and younger Scout were right beside each other.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Revelation!" cried both of the Sailor Jupiters.  
  
"Aqua Illusion!" both of the Mercurys cried.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Older and Younger Sailor Mars' cried.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" shouted both of the Sailor Venuses.  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart!" Sailor Chibi-Moon cried. Both sailro Earths aimed their hand's to the ground a few feet in fron the the droids and after a second or two, the groud rumbled and the ground seprated. Both Sailor Suns looked towards the sky, then towards the droids. they put their hands in almost the same position as Sailor Mars and a ball of light came from their hands. Once it was big enough, they separtaed their hands and the ball flew towards the droids. Their powers stopped the droids for a few minutes, then they started running towards them again. The Scouts repeated, and repeated their attacks. Again and again the droids only stopped for a few minutes.  
  
"We're not going to be able to defeat them here," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "This is their territory." Neo-Queen Serenity looked towards the Sailor Earths and Sailor Suns. The older ones walked towards Serenity. Sailor Sun handed his sword over to his sister. Neo-Queen Serenity took it. The two older Scouts held their crystals near the edge of the sword. Slowly, the sword drew the crystals inside. Once the crystals were in the sword, Neo-Queen Serentiy held it up, then plunged the sword into the ground. The ground rumbled, and the Scouts almost lost their balance. Looking towards the droids, Serenity saw that they too, were having trouble just standing.  
  
Suddenly, the sword was thrown out of the ground. Serentiy fell to the ground, by the sudden force. The crystals went towards their owners, and Serenity handed the sword back to her brother.  
  
"We're not going to be able to defeat him," Serenity said, with fear in her voice. "He's to strong on his own land." The droids were now making a circle surrounding the Scouts, Neo-Queen Serenity, and King Endymion.  
  
Sailor Sun tried his best to fight with his sword, but that was soon grabbed from him by one of the droids. One by one, they were taken hold of by a droid and was led towards the palace where Prince Diamond awaited their arrival.  
  
  
  
Diamond was sitting on his throne when the doors were opened, and a droid led one of the Scouts to the front where he was sitting. He smiled as each one was let go off. non of the Scouts did anything because surroungding Diamond, and surrounding the circle the romo were guards. Diamond smiled as each one was braught up. His grin grew as he saw Tuxedo Mask being led to the front.  
  
"Brother," Diamond greeted him, smiling. "So nice to see you, again."  
  
"Yeah, right," Tuxedo Mask growled.  
  
"Serenity, Endymion, so nice of you to come," Diamond said.  
  
"Where's Serena, Diamond?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"Why right here," he replied. He looked to one of the guards and the guard left, only to come back a few minutes, holding a struggling Princess Serena.  
  
"Let go of me!" she cried, kicking the guard. the guard tightened his grip around Serena's wrists. She winced. Darien saw her wince and shouted, "Serena!" Serena spotted Darien and the others.  
  
"Darien! Sailor Scouts!" Serena cried. She tried to run towards him, but the guard had a firm grasp on her wrists. "Ow!" Diamond glanced at the guard holding Serena. Anger showed on his face.  
  
"I told you not to hurt her," he growled. Then faced the others. "Told you she was right here," he said.  
  
"Let Serena go, Diamond," growled Tuxedo Mask (Darien). Diamond shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so," Diamond said, smiling. The guard had led Serena right to Diamond's side. Unfortunately, the guard could not handle Serena's struggles as well as Saphire had been able to and before anyone knew what was happening, the guard let Serena go and she ran towards Tuxedo Mask. Serena hugged Darien. Darien hugged Serena back with all his might. Diamond growled when they hugged.  
  
"I am so sorry, Darien," she whispered in his ear. "For what I did." They were still hugging when two guards started walking towards them.  
  
"Serena! Darien watch out!" the younger Scouts yelled. Serena and darien let go of each other and saw the guards. The four younger Scouts went and tried to stop the guards. Each of the Scouts were grabbed by another guard and led away.  
  
"Sailor Scouts!" Serena cried. Darien was grabbed by a guard. "No!" Serena cried. She ran up to the guard and started hitting his arms. "Let him go!" she yelled.  
  
"Seren..." Darien began to cry out but was hit by the guard who held him. "Darien!" Serena cried. She turned around to see a guard try to catch her. She kicked the guard in the knee. The guard got angry, and grabbed Serena. He made sure his grip was tight then led her beisde Prince Diamond. Guards grabbed the other Scouts and King Endymion (who were going to Prince darien's and Serena's side). A guard gabbed Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"Take them to the dungeon," Diamond said, not caring much. "Take Serenity to a room beside Serena's." the guards led the Scouts, Darien, and King endymion to the dungeon. The two other guards led Neo-Queen Serenity to a room beside Serena's, then locked her door. They then put Serena in her room and locked that door also.  
  
  
  
Serena pounded on her door.  
  
"Let me go!" she cried. "Let me go!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She stopped pounding after two minutes because her hands were red and sore. She flopped down on her bed, and cried.  
  
  
  
Next door, Neo-Queen Serenity heard Serena's cries. She noticed that she had a door that led to another room and opened it. She was in a bathroom. She looked around the bathroom and noticed that there was another door that probably led to Serena's room. She knocked on the door that led to serena's room.  
  
"Serena?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. The sobbing stopped. "Can I come in?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. "Serena?"  
  
"Yeah," Serena replied. Serena's future self opened the door. Serena's eyes were red.  
  
"Crying?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked her past self. Serena looked glumly at Neo-Queen Serenity. Neo-Queen Serenity sat beside Serena on her bed. "Serena, you know they're going to be okay, don't you?" she asked.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked. "Diamond's probably already planned their......." She couldn't continue the sentence that she had started.  
  
"It's okay,'' Neo-Queen Serenity put an arm around her past self.  
  
  
  
The guards were leading them down the stairs. Darien was tyring his best to kick the guard that held him. The guard got so pissed off that he pushed darien down the stiars.  
  
"Darien!" Mars screamed. She tried to run down, but her guard held her wrists tightly. Darien's guard went in front of the group. Darien lay at the bottom of the stairs bleeding, and clutching his head. He was barely able to sit up. His guard yanked himup the wrists.  
  
"Get up!" he yelled. Darien winced. The guards had reached the bottom of the stairs, and were leading their prisioners to the cells.  
  
Once the guards had left, Endymion told Darien to lie down on the hard bed. Darien did as he was told.  
  
"How is he?" Younger Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"It looks pretty serious," Endymion said.  
  
"It's not always what it seems," Younger Jupiter told Younger Mars, remembering Raye's feelings for Darien. She nodded, and was silent.  
  
  
  
Serena and Neo-Queen Serenity heard a knock at the door. They heard the jangle of keys, then the door opened. It was Diamond. Serena turned around, not facing him. Neo-Queen serenity stayed where she was.  
  
"Go to your room, Serenity," Diamond ordered. She stayed put. Anger crossed Diamond's face. "Go, please." Serenity left the room. Serena stared out of the window. She felt Diamond sitting on the bed.  
  
"Serena," Diamond said, his voice soft. Serena ignored him.  
  
"Serena," Diamond said. "Will you come downstairs with me?" Silence. "Serena, please?" Diamond said. Serena stared out at the window, saying nothing. Diamond put a hand on Serena's shoulder. Serena shrugged it off. Diamond grabbed Serena's arms. Serena turned around, but did not look at Diamond. Instead she looked at the floor.  
  
"Serena," Diamond said, replacing one of his hands. He placed underneath her chin and turned her face so that she was looking at him. "Serena," he repeated her name. He moved his face closer to hers. Then kissed her lightly on the lips. He moved his face away from hers, and moved his hands. As Serena was getting up from the bed, Diamond grabbed her wrist (which was red from the guard).  
  
"Let me go, now!" she commanded. Diamond let go. She faced Diamond, and slapped him hard on the cheek. Diamond, his cheek burning, was stunned. Serena was walking towards the unlocked door. Neo-Queen Serenity was out of her room, also. "Let's go!" Serena cried. She ran out of the room, Neo-Queen serenity following her. Anger flashed on Diamond's face.  
  
"If that's how you want to play, Serena," he growled. "Then let's play."  
  
  
  
They ran down the stairs to the second floor, down a corridor, down a flight of stairs, down a corridor, and down another flight of stairs to the dungeon withour running into a guard. Pluto spotted Serena running down the stairs first.  
  
"Serena!" she cried. everyone looked towards the stairs when Pluto yelled this. They were all happy, and suprised to see Serena and Neo-Queen serenity running down the stairs. Serena spotted Darien and gasped.  
  
"It's okay," Older Mercury said. "He's not that badly hurt, he just looks it," Younger Mercury finished.  
  
"How do I open these things?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's computerized," Younger Jupiter said. "You type in a password."  
  
"Who programmed this?" Serena asked. Younger Jupiter shrugged.  
  
"Diamond, probably," Older Jupiter answered. Serena smiled, and typed in: Serena. Didn't work. She typed in: Neo-Queen Serenity. Nothing. She tried: Sailor Moon. Bingo! The cells opened up.  
  
"Let's go!" Serena said. Pluto used her staff and opened a portal.  
  
"Does it lead back home?" Chibi-Moon asked. Pluto shook her head.  
  
"I can only open that portal outside," she said. the group walked into the portal and disappeared.  
  
  
  
The group stepped onto a hard, dark, plane surface. serena had no idea where they were.  
  
"Pluto, open that portal," King Endymion commanded. pluto nodded, and pointed her staff to her right. Nothing happened. Diamond appears suddenly. Right in front of darien. Diamond points his hand to the Scouts. A blast of dark energy shoots out of his hand and flies towards the Scouts. Instead of injuring the scouts, the energy turned into a ball (with the scouts inside). Diamond let an eNergy ball shoot towards King Endymion and Neo-queen Serenity. He released another energy ball to Serena.  
  
"Now," Diamond growled. "Let's finish this the way it should be. Brother against brother." Darien nodded. He transformed into Prince Darien, and drew his sword. Diamond did the same.  
  
"You do realize that there's no way that you're going to win, don't you?" Diamond said. Prince Darien said nothing. He jumped, did a circle in the air, and landed behind Prince Diamond. Diamond turned quickly around, but not before Darien cut his suit. Serena banged on the wall. Diamond looked up. Bad move. Darien got another jab in. This time cutting Diamond's arm. Blood started to appeared.  
  
"You were saying?" Darien said, smiling. Diamond jumped, and landed a foot behind Darien. He stabbed his brother in the back (literally). Darien graoned, and fell to the floor, holing his cut. Blood started to appear on his gloved hand. Serena cried Darien's name.  
  
"Darien get up!" she cried. "Get up!" Memories of them together flashed through Darien's mind. Memories of the Moon Kingdom. When they first met. When he found out that she was Sailor Moon. Beryal. Everything that happened with Alan and Ann. Rubeus and the Dark Moon. Darien stood up.  
  
"Diamond," Darien growled. "You're through." He rushed at Diamond and stabbed him in the back. Daimond cried out in pain, and fell forward. Blood was rushing out of the cut in his back. "That's for all the times the Nega-Verse and Dark Moon has interfered with Serena and me," he said. The Scouts, Neo-queen Serenity, King Endymion, and Serena landed on their feet as they dropped to the ground. Serena ran to darien.. serena kissed himlightly on the cheek. They stared at the palace. They were suprised to see a balck cloud swirling above it.  
  
"Pluto, can we go now?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. Pluto nodded, and opened up a portal. The large group walked through  
  
  
  
The stepped onto the crystal floor of Neo-Queen Serenity's palace. Older Mars looked out the widnow, and was shocked at what she saw.  
  
"Maybe by killing Diamond," she said. "You won the war. Look!" The Scouts, King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, Prince Darien, and Chibi-Moon looked out the window. the sky was cloudless, and blue. No ships or anything surrounded the city of Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen serenity faced Prince darien.  
  
"Darien," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "We cannot thank you enough for what you have. Thank you." Neo-Queen Serenity called Sailor Saturn into the room. Saturn saw Darien and understood why she had been called. She placed her hand on Darien's cut, and it began to close. After a few minutes the only thing that was left was a scar and a rip in his suit.  
  
"Endymion, can we go back to the past now?" Darien asked. King Endymion turned and faced darien.  
  
"Of course," he replied. Pluto opened a portal. The Younger Scouts, Serena, and Darien walked through, but not before thanking them.  
  
  
  
In the past, the parents were getting worried. They had all gone to their own homes. Serena's parents were especially worried about their daughter. So was Sammy. He was sitting outside on the back porch, when he noticed a yellow cloud appearing in the back yard. He had seen one of those earlier in the day. He got off of the chair, and looked at the cloud. He was right. The Scouts landed on the grass, talking about the newest battle or something. Serena and Darien landed last arm in arm. Serena spotted her younger brother. She thought about this time, and was transformed back into the normal Serena. Soon, Darien and the others were also their normal selves. They walked inside the house. Serena's parents were estactic to see their daughter safe.  
  
The other parents were estactic also. Once all the Scouts had gone home they received hugs from their parents, and "Thank-goodness, you're okay."  
  
  
  
About two weeks later, everyone met up at Raye's temple. Amy, Daniella, Lita, Mina, Serena, Darien, and Troy. And of course, Raye. They discussed what had happened, and talked about previsou battles. They chatted for hours. when they were talking about how darien had defeated Diamond, Serena said somehintg that no one else had wanted to say, but knew could be true.  
  
"You guys," Serena said. "This is probably not that last that we'll see of the Dark Moon, you know?"  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Or is it?............................ 


End file.
